Trust and Love
by Daytime1105am
Summary: Could someone from Jumba's past help remedy the loniness Stitch and Jumba have? X597-A finally meets Stitch. How will she react? And will anyone be able to hear again? Read on, Adventurer! Chap 10 UP!
1. Chapter 1 I know something that can help

Hi there, Daytime11:05AM here.  This is a fanfic about romance, a romance between two experiments.  

There's also an adventure but that comes a lot later.   Anyway I would like you to review because I would like at least five reviews per chapter before I continue.  Please, oh please, with sugar on top and a cherry with two eggs and a slice of bacon.....Yum.  

Oh and by the way, I own the following; 597-A, 597-B, Zurc DeAlba, A, Be, Ce, Che, De, Efe, Ge,  Ache, I, Jota, Ka, Ele, Elle, Eme, Ene, Eňe, O, Pe, Ku, Ere, Doble Ere, Ese, Te, U, Uve, Doble ve, Equis, Igriega, Zeta, 630,631, 632, 633 and Baila. Just so you know. Oh, and everything else belongs to my favorite movie company.......Disney. 

Now that I'm done mentioning my characters, on with the story.  Oh, by the way, the story follows only what I like in the series so....yea.

Oh, one last quick note. *blah, blah* this means thought. "blah, blah" this means speech  

So sit back, relax, read, review, and enjoy the first chapter of................Trust and Love. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

             Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten. Stitch learned what ohana was.  He learned it well.  He had taught others what it meant as it was taught to him. Stitch even had an ohana, but there was something missing. Unfortunately, there was something Lilo couldn't teach him.  There was something he longed for, something he needed to learn, something he needed...the love was between two experiments.  Little by little, he would learn what was he wanted.  It all started one evening.  

            Stitch was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep.  He looked over to Lilo's bed.  She was sound asleep.  He quietly sighed and hopped off his bed.  He walked over to the elevator pad and stepped on it.  It lowered him to the ground floor.  He walked toward the living room, passing the kitchen.  He saw Pleakley and Jumba at the kitchen table drinking coffee.  He would have joined them by drinking all of the coffee he could get his hands on, but he wasn't in the mood.  As he walked into the living room, he heard noises outside.  He scurried to the window and peeked through the curtains. 

            David and Nani came back from their date.  Stitch was very curious about how they acted toward each other.  He watched quietly at the window.  David and Nani hugged each other and then did something.  He has seen it before, Lilo did it to him once when he saved her from Gantu, but he didn't really know what it was or it's significance.  Jumba walked into the living room and saw Stitch peeking out of the window.  

"626, what are you doing?"

"Looking out the window," he answered.

"I can see that.  What are you looking at?"

"David and Nani, they're back."

            Jumba quickly walked over to Stitch and picked him up and away from the window.

"626, you are not supposed to be watching them."  Jumba said while taking a quick look himself.  "Uh, yes, you are not supposed to be looking."

            He carried him into the kitchen with him.  Pleakley was sitting there, still drinking.  He saw Jumba's cup was empty.  So he filled it up.

"Thank you," Jumba said taking the cup.

"So, what were you two looking at?"  Pleakley asked with a suspicious tone.

"Nothing," Jumba said quickly.

"David and Nani are back."  Stitch answered.

"Oh, really?" He said looking at Jumba.  "Nothing, huh?" He whispered.

"Yeah....They have their faces together.....What are they doing?" Stitch asked.

"What, faces?  Um, do you mean they have their lips together?" Pleakley asked.

            Stitch thought, and then nodded. 

"Oh, they're kissing."

"Kissing?" Stitch asked.  (Oh, BTW, this is taking place like 2-3 years after the first movie.  So Stitch's English is almost perfect)

"Yeah, it's an Earthling sign of affection.  It's a form of body language that says "I like you, a lot."  Some humans do it all the time, especially when they're in love.  Some humans consider showing affection as sacred.  That's why Jumba said you shouldn't watch them."  Pleakley explained.  

            Jumba was staring off into space as if the was remembering something.

"Hey, Jumba are you still with us?" Pleakley asked, waving his hand in from of his face.

"Yes. Stop with the hand waving.  I am here.  I was just thinking of someone.  You know, I am remembering I was in love once." Jumba began.  (Can you feel a story coming on?)

            Nani and David walked into the kitchen and greeted everyone. 

"Sit down.  Jumba was just about to tell us a story." Pleakley said in his usual squeaky voice.

"Oh?" Nani said, sipping a freshly poured cup of coffee and handing one to David.  

"Yea, Jumba was in love once." Stitch said.

"Oh, tell us." David said, sitting.

"Well, it was long time ago.  Weeeellll actually not that long.  It was before any of my genius experiments were built.  When I began doing research on genetics and creating my theories on how to build a creature of destruction to use in warfare.  I caught the attention of one of my fellow scientists, Dr. Zurc DeAlba."

"Oh, I remember her.  She won the Galactic Noble prize in medicine when she created a vaccine for the Moco virus.  I read her work.  It was fascinating."  Pleakley mentioned.

"Yes, my little one eyed one, she was very smart, a hard worker, and very kind.  I remember seeing her volunteer at many orphanages and charities all the time.  She was very passionate about her work and very curious about learning new things.  She was all around good person.  She was also very beautiful," Jumba paused and sighed in awe, remembering his very attractive co-worker.

"And don't forget, she won the Miss Galaxy Pageant seven years in a row.  Lucky girl."

"Yes, very beautiful….inside and out.  Anyway, when I caught her attention, she showed me an interest in what I was doing and she began helping me with my research.  We discovered many things together.  Best part was late nights, when we were working together.  She would be looking absolutely adorable when she was little bit tired.  Then, we began experiments.  Together we created all experiments that are here on island.  I am remembering we created an experiment slightly different from the rest.  Zurc was main creator of that experiment.  The experiment could divide into two creatures.  As usual, there was flaw.  They were both supposed to be evil, but only one was evil.  Good one was more like obedient pet than creature of destruction.  Zurc liked that one a lot.  The experiment was 597-A and 597-B.  I am thinking B was good one.  Anyway, good one and Zurc were made for each other and became good friends.  Since Zurc liked her so much, I let her keep her.  I was to be keeping the bad one.  That is the one loose on island.  

            As I worked with Zurc and was getting to know her, I fell in love with her.  As the experimenting went on, I had inkling she felt the same way.  Mind you, this was after my divorce.  So, I am not wanting any of you to have thoughts of me cheating on my horrible wife.   I was about to confess what I felt for her, but we had finally calculated formula that would give us results I wanted, the formula that would be creating 626."

*That's me!* Stitch thought to himself, a grin creeping on to his face.

 "The steps in the formula were severely complicated and equipment of strict use was needed.  You had to fill you paper work and wait for permits… and who has time for that when you are on verge of greatness."  Jumba paused and sighed.  "One night, I broke into lab with equipment we needed and began my creation, following that formula.  Zurc wasn't with me that night.  Thank goodness, because, little did I know, surveillance cameras were capturing my every move."  Jumba paused again and rubbed his eyes.  "I can't be believing I forgot about security cameras.  I guess my evil geniusing blinded me to the obvious.  Anyway, when I realized this, I made sure Zurc wasn't caught.  I remember her telling me it would be the end of my career and she wanted to take some of blame.  I insisted I would be taking all the blame and after much arguing she accepted it.  At end of last argument, when I finally won, she had tears in her eyes and she hugged me goodbye.  That was when GLE came and took me away.  That was last I saw of her."

            There was a long pause.  Stitch felt a bit responsible for Jumba's loss.  This made him feel really sad.  Jumba continued.

"You know, I am still remembering the way her hair smelled as if I was standing right near her.  She smelled really good in general.  She was very hygienic.  If I close my eyes, I still see her bright smile, lighting even darkest regions of universe."

"I'm sorry, Jumba."  Stitch said with sincerity.

"Don't worry, 626.  Is not your fault.  It is mine.  I should have… (sigh)…  Anyway, that is my story."

"Don't worry, Jumba.  You'll find love again."  David said, getting up.  "I'm going to get going now.  Good night everyone."

"I'll walk you to the door."  Nani said, putting her and David's cup in the sink. 

"Yea, who knows?  You may even see her again someday."  Pleakley said, putting his cup in the sink and leaving to go to bed.  Jumba began to get up, hoping what Pleakley said wouldn't give him heartache.  Stitch hopped off the table and ran to the window, again.  

He saw David and Nani kissing and began to get very curious about love.  He thought he felt it once with an experiment he and Lilo found, but that just turned out to be a crush and nothing more.  He had been a bit lonely as of late and had a longing for something or possibly someone.  Stitch wanted to ask Jumba something and went back into the kitchen.  Jumba wasn't there.  He was in his room getting ready for bed.  Stitch stuck his head in the door.

"Jumba?" He asked.  Jumba jumped.

"Oh, 626, what can I do for you?"

"Well, nothing really. I just have a question."

"Well, start with the shooting."

Stitch hesitated to ask.  He was a bit embarrassed.  "Lilo and I found a lot of experiments and we found a lot of the girls you made.  I know you didn't make as many girls as you did boys but I just wanted to know if there were any girls still out there that I haven't meet yet."

Jumba thought and began chuckling at a thought of a particular female experiment.  "Yes, there are.  Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Stitch said, beginning to leave.  

Stitch reflected on the previous crush he had.  He liked liking someone but some how it felt a bit empty, like he knew she wasn't really the one for him.  He didn't really know how to explain it.  It was a bit complicated what he felt.  He did know something though.  He wanted another chance at love.  As Stitch left Jumba's room, he quietly sighed in relief to hear he might still have a chance.  Jumba, too.  Knowing Zurc wasn't in jail or dead gave him a bit of hope that someday his path will once again cross hers.  They both went to bed with hearts half full with hope and half empty with loneliness.  

Little did they know love could be just a phone call away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well peoples, that is my first chapter.  After much struggling over words and punctuation, I have completed the first step in a task I set out to do ever since I opened an account on this glorious site.

I love this country.  Being able to write a fanfic ROCKS!!!

Anyway, please review.  I want as many as I can get before I post the next chapter, any kind of review.

Next chapter is going to have stuff like a chubby gray experiment, a wagon and a phone call. OoOoOo, can you feel the suspense in the air?  SYL!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Don't be nervous!

Hi there, Daytime11:05AM here.  Whoopee we have another chapter here. This is a fanfic about romance, a romance between two experiments. Also a little bit of a romance for Jumba….We mustn't leave him out.  

There's also an adventure but that comes a lot later.   Anyway I would like you to review because I would like at least five reviews per chapter before I continue.  Please, oh please, with sugar on top and a cherry with two eggs and a slice of bacon.....Yum.  

Oh and by the way, I own the following; 597-A, 597-B, Zurc DeAlba, A, Be, Ce, Che, De, Efe, Ge,  Ache, I, Jota, Ka, Ele, Elle, Eme, Ene, Eňe, O, Pe, Ku, Ere, Doble Ere, Ese, Te, U, Uve, Doble ve, Equis, Igriega, Zeta, 630,631, 632, 633 and Baila. Just so you know. Oh, and everything else belongs to my favorite movie company.......Disney. 

Now that I'm done mentioning my characters, on with the story.  Oh, by the way, the story follows only what I like in the series so....yea.

Oh, one last quick note. *blah, blah* this means thought. "blah, blah" this means speech  

So, sit back, relax, read, review, and enjoy the second chapter of………Trust and Love.

************************************************************************

The next morning, Lilo and Stitch were eating breakfast and Nani was getting ready for work.  Jumba and Pleakley were in the living room talking about how to get the mosquitos to stop biting Pleakley.  The news was on but no one was really listening until it said something that caught Lilo's attention.  He hopped off her seat and ran to the T.V.   Stitch followed her.  She raised the volume.

"It looks like there is yet another monster in Kauai.  Citizens say this monster is burning everything in its path and collecting the ashes."

 "Jumba!"  Lilo called out.  "Is this another experiment?"

            Jumba got up and looked into the T.V. screen.  It was showing a clip of a chubby gray dragon-like monster with very pointy ears.  He went to his computer.

"I remember this experiment.  He is x379.  He is fiery experiment, but his primary function is…is…  Bah, the computer is not computing.  Is still broken from when Pleakley fell on it while trying on pantyhose.  Hmm, I am remembering he burns things for the cinder.  Cinder is weapon, not fire.  Come back later.  I will fix computer and have more information on x379.  I am not suggesting you go out to find him, but if you do be careful of cinder."

"Don't worry, Jumba.  We will.  Come on, Stitch.  We have to get your cousin."

"Let's do it!"

            They ran to the buggy and hopped in.  Lilo recognized the area where the news crew was and told Stitch how to get there.  When they arrived, the place was wrecked.  The stands on the street were burned and all the things from the stands were either scattered, or burned.  Some of the front windows to the shops were broken and there was no one in sight.  

"I wonder where 379 is."  Lilo thought out loud.

            Stitch perked up his ears and tried to listen for any clues.  He picked up some footsteps near by.  He hopped out of the buggy and smelled the air.  A smoky smell hung in the air and the smell lead to the jungle near by.

"This way."  He said tugging on Lilo's arm.

"You smell something, Stitch?"  She asked, hopping out of the buggy with her backpack.

"Yeah."

            Lilo followed Stitch into the jungle.  They spotted 379 in a clearing.  He was shaking his fur and some ashes fell from him.

"Remember what Jumba said, 'watch out for the ashes'. "  Lilo reminded Stitch.  Stitch nodded.  

He reached into Lilo's pack and pulled out some rope.  Stitch thought he would try and tie him up.  He tied the rope into a lasso and started to spin it.  He slowly walked over to the experiment.  Suddenly, Stitch couldn't feel his feet.  He looked down at them and lost his balance.  He fell over and when he landed, he lost most of the feeling in his body.  Stitch grunted as he tried to get up.

"Stitch!  What's wrong?!"  Lilo yelled.  She began to run over to him. 

Stitch hated falling over, looking klutzy in front of Lilo and his cousin.  After all, he was supposed to be the best. He sighed in frustration.  He noticed ashes flaring up as he did.

"No, Lilo! Stay where you are!  There's cinder all over here!"  Stitch yelled back.

            Lilo stopped. She looked over to the experiment.  He shook again and ashes fell around him.  379 had shaken a circle of cinder around himself to protect him.  Lilo looked over to Stitch.

"Stitch, what's wrong?  What can I do?"  She yelled.  Stitch moved his neck a bit and realized he could move his neck.

"I can't move.  Here, grab this!" Stitch bit on the rope he was spinning not too long ago and flung it at her.  "Be careful.  There's cinder on it."

            Lilo looked at the rope and saw the ashes.  She looked around for something to cover her hands with.  She saw a bush with big leaves on it and grabbed two of them, then the rope.  Stitch had it around his arms when he fell.  So, when she pulled on it, it pulled Stitch's arm, pulling him to safety.  Lilo looked over to 379 and saw him scurry away.  She turned back to Stitch, who was still numb on the ground.

"379 left, Stitch."  She said.

            Stitch grunted hoping Lilo didn't say that in hopes that he would hop up and go after him.  She started to speak again.

"Don't worry about him.  Right now, I have to get you home somehow so Jumba can fix you right up.  At least, I hope he can."

"Yea, me too." Stitch said half being sarcastic.

"Okay, wait right here.  I'm going to go back to the street and see if I can find something to carry you in."

*Aw, I have to stay here?  I wanted to go run around and do things with my _not numb body.* He thought sarcastically._

            Lilo ran to the street and looked around.  She saw a red wagon in the broken window of the toy store.  Knowing she would return it, she went to the store and took it.  She wheeled it over to Stitch and put him in it.  She was careful not to touch the parts of his body that were gray with ashes.  

Soon they were home.  Lilo ran around the house looking for Jumba.  He was in the kitchen.

"Jumba," Lilo said a bit out of breathe.

"Oh, little girl, did you capture 379?  Where is 626?" He asked, noticing the lack of Stitch's presents.

"He's in the wagon in the living room and no we didn't get 379."  Lilo pointed in Stitch direction.

            Jumba went into the living room and peered into the wagon. "Little girl, what happened to 626?"

"He's broken.  Can you fix him?"

            Jumba bent close to the wagon, examining Stitch.

"What happened, little girl?"

"Well, we took the buggy to the street we saw on the T.V., but when we got there, we didn't see 379 anywhere.  So, Stitch sniffed around and found his scent.  We finally caught up to him and Stitch tried to lasso him, which was really cool.  He was about to throw it, but we didn't know 379 put cinder all around himself and he stepped in it.  Then he tripped and got ashes all over him.  I pulled him out and put him in a wagon.  Then we came home and I asked you of you could fix Stitch."

            Jumba stared at Lilo hoping that was the end of her story.  When he was certain it was, he went up stairs and grabbed a pair of gloves.  He came back down and picked up Stitch and brought him to the kitchen.  

"I think all we have to do is to wipe off all cinder and he will return to normality."

            Lilo nodded her head and Jumba got a cloth and began wiping Stitch.  Soon, all the cinder was off and Stitch sat up.

"Wow…Thanks, Jumba.  I'm glad I can feel again.  It felt weird not being able to feel…Um, if that makes any type of sense."

"Don't worry, 626.  I am understanding what you are saying and you are most welcome.  Now, I must take the cinder and analyze it to see why it caused your body to go limp."

"But, Jumba, you created all of us.  Don't you know why?" Stitch asked.

"Hey, there are 626 of you running around on island.  Be glad I know all your numbers.  See, this is why I had assistant and computer. So, my mind could be concentrating on evil geniusing and not tiny details."

"But your assistant isn't here and the computer is broken."  Stitch said, trying to get the point across that Jumba better start remembering important things, like the details of the experiments they were going after.

"Jumba had an assistant?"  Lilo asked. 

            Stitch put his hand up.  "Long story."  Stitch wasn't in the mood to tell Lilo the story.

            Jumba sighed and went to his spaceship with the cinder filled cloth.  Awhile later, Jumba had results.  It turned out that the cinder had some special oil on it that paralyzes whatever it touches.  This jogged Jumba's memory. He went back to the house to tell Lilo and Stitch his findings.

"I am remembering now.  379 puts cinder on his skin and the oils in his skin get on to the cinder.  There are different types of oils.  He can create paralyze powder, sneeze powder, sleep powder, and itchy powder.  Boy, I am not wanting to be you if you get 379's itchy powder on you.  It doesn't effect 379 because he has an oil in his skin the counters the effects of the paralyze oil he produces."

"Wow, he could have made Stitch fall asleep.  Then, we would have been in a real pickle."  Lilo pointed out.

"Yeah," Jumba whispered.

Lilo and Stitch left the room to talk about a new plan to catch 379.  Jumba began thinking about how 626 and little girl could have been in big trouble.  He went to his room at the top of the stair and looked over to his computer.  He realized that he couldn't fix it here on Earth without the right tools or replacement parts.  Earth did have computers but they weren't nearly as advanced.  So, there was nothing on Earth he could use to fix it.  He could send out for the parts, but shipping alone would be very expensive.  

He sighed and walked back to the living room.  Pleakley was there already.  He was dressed as a maid and vacuuming the curtains, making a mess of things as usual.  He noticed Jumba looking a bit off and decided to say something.  

"Hey, Jumba, why so down, buddy?"

"I was almost causing 626 and little girl to be in serious trouble.  All because ridiculous computer is not making computations correctly."  

"Oh…Uh…Computer still on the fritz, huh?"  Pleakley asked, feeling a bit guilty for breaking it in the first place.  "Listen, Jumba, if you want I'll try to pay for it, um……eventually."

            Jumba gave Pleakley a half smile.  He knew Pleakley meant well, but Jumba knew he had about as much money as he did, none.  They both didn't have jobs, and it would be a bit out of the question to ask Nani or David for so much.  Jumba sighed.

"I wish I had connection on other planet that could send parts to me."

            Pleakley's eye widened as he got an idea.  "Hey, Jumba, you do."  He said with a jump.

"I do not.  You and Earthlings are only connections I am having now since banishment."

"Well, what about your old girlfriend?"

"Who? Zurc?"

"Yeah,"

"She is not old girlfriend."  Jumba said a bit bashfully and blushing a tiny bit.

"Well, she's still a connection. Maybe she can lend you the money to buy the parts you need, or maybe she can come and fix it, or maybe she can come and just visit and you two can catch up."  Pleakley said, walking over to the bookshelf and reaching for a book.  Jumba stayed quiet for a while.  He was thinking about what Pleakley just said and was considering calling her, but then he realized something.  He didn't have her number.

"Oh, I supposed, I would call her, but I don't have the numbers to which she can be contacted with."  He said half bluffing.

"Don't trouble you little four-eyed head about that, Jumba."  Pleakley held out a piece of paper with numbers on it.  Jumba stared at it.

"Where did you find this?"

"In my trusty Intergalactic Periwinkle Pages.  Like I said, 'there are only so many phones in the galaxy', and apparently she's listed.  See…"  Pleakley opened the book.  " 'Zurc DeAlba – 597-A'…Hmm…  I wonder what '597-A' means."

"That is the experiment I let her keep.  Oh, it was 597-A, not 597-B.  Yes, I remember now.  B is for bad.  Hmm, I wonder if 597-A is still looking with the same cuteness as when I last saw her."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."  Pleakley held out the phone for Jumba to take.

He looked at the phone and swallowed hard.

************************************************************************

Wow, that took a long time to write.  My brain is full of ideas and it is beginning to hurt.

I hope you liked this chapter.  I sure did.  Sorry about the cliff hanger though.  If you really want to know, you get to met 597-A and Dr. Zurc DeAlba in the next chapter which will be up sometime next week or sooner.  I don't know.  It all depends on what the little voices inside my head tell me to do.  They can be so loud.

Please review.  I need them to prove to the world that I'm not insane…..or at least to show them that my insanity and free time are put to good, juicy, and creative use.  

The next chapter is going to include the following items; red lightning, a phone, a space ship, the color lavender, some Spanish letters, and someone who can read thoughts.  These items have been listed in no particular order.  SYL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 It's not what you think

Daytime11:05am here and I throw a big HELLO to all of you who read and reviewed me.  You are all so pretty.  *hugs reviewers and readers.* Not you, Devenus …… unless Devenus wants me to *looks down at the floor and shuffles feet*.  Oh and Senri if you are reading this read on and find out what 597-A is like.

Well, getting back to what's important, here's another chapter.  It's a long one.  The little voices in my head tell me to write faster.

Oh and by the way, I own the following; 597-A, 597-B, Zurc DeAlba, 379, A, Be, Jota, Equis, and Igriega.   I own a bunch more stuff but I'll mention them when the time comes.  Just so you know. Oh, and everything else belongs to my favorite movie company.......Disney. 

Oh, one last quick note. *blah, blah* this means thought. "blah, blah" this means speech  

So, sit back, relax, read, review, and enjoy the third chapter of………Trust and Love.

===============================================================

            Jumba took the phone and swallowed hard.  He was becoming increasingly nervous as he held the phone.  As he dialed the numbers, he began rehearsing what he was going to say in his head.

Meanwhile, in a distant galaxy, trouble was arising.  

"Hey STOP that!! ... Leave me alone!!!"  A small Stitch like experiment yelled as she ran down a laboratory hall.  She ran around a corner and ran into a dead end.  She turned around and waited for what chased her there.  A red bunny with scales and glowing hands appeared from around the corner, laughing at the fear she elicited.

"I said stop. Didn't you hear me?"  Asked the scared lavender experiment.

            The red bunny chuckled evilly. "Make me, little one."  She pointed at the Lavender experiment and red lightning came out.  The lavender experiment screamed and jumped aside.  The lightning missed her.  

"You can't hurt me, if you can't see me."  The lavender experiment said.  She closed her eyes and concentrated on the color of the wall behind her.  Her fur and jumpsuit she was wearing to the color of the wall.  She kept to the gray wall as she quickly ran passed the red bunny.  The bunny-dragon heard a gasp pass her ear.  

"But I can still hear you, you weakling."  She pointed at where she heard the sound and shot a bolt of lightning at where she heard the sound.  She zapped the once invisible experiment and shocked the color right back into her.

The chase was on again.

"Zurc, Jota's being mean to me, again!" She yelled.

            In another room, the call was heard.  A scientist looked up from her computer and sighed in frustration.  "Will I ever get my work done?" She stood up and headed in the direction she heard the shout.  

The lavender experiment looked over her shoulder at her pursuer.  The bunny pointed again and a small spark hit the lavender experiment's back.  She screamed and held the spot.  Her fur fluffed out as static ran through her fur.  As she did this, she didn't realized where she was running and fell down a laundry shoot.  She screamed again and held the walls to stop herself from falling.  The bunny watched this all happen and began rolling on the floor with laughter.  Little did the bunny-dragon know, someone was watching.  

"Jota, why do you have to be such an irritant?" asked a deep voice. (Jota pronounced HOH-tah (Spanish))

The bunny turned around and saw a dark gray wolf like creature.

"No one asked you, Equis." Jota snapped back. (Equis pronounced EH-kees (Spanish again)) 

She pointed at him and shot lightning.  Equis stretched his body so the middle part moved and dodged the spark.  Jota stared angrily at Equis.  Equis stared right back at her and walked to the shoot.

*All I wanted to do was train, like Zurc told me, and then Jota attacks me and I fall down here right when I'm about to start*

"Are you okay, 597-A?" He shouted.

"Equis?  Watch out!  Jota's up there somewhere."

"I know.  She's not going to bother you anymore today." He stretched out his hand and reached for her.  She leapt for his hand and he pulled her out.  She gasped and hugged him.

"You okay?" He asked not really returning the hug.   597-A nodded, and let him go.

"What's going on here?"  Dr. DeAlba asked just arriving to the scene. Dr Zurc DeAlba was a very attractive and curvy cat-like creature with dark brown hair down to her waist and a voice like an angel.  She was working on an important project and didn't enjoy being disrupted.  597 and Equis looked at Jota.

Zurc let out a loud sigh.  "Jota, this is the third time this week you picked on 597.  I'm sick of it." She bent down and picked up 597.  "You're lucky I'm very busy or I'd deal with you now, but since that is not the case I'll deal with you later."  She turned and left to return to her lab with 597 in her arms.  Equis looked over to Jota who had a very angry look on her face.

"Yea, like you could deal with me." She scowled after the doc.

"Funny, you say something like that only when the doctor has left." Equis noted.  Jota growled at this and shook her fist at him.

"You wanna see what I'd do to her if she ever decides she has the guts to try to reprimand me."

Equis just stared at her and continued as if she didn't say anything.  "You need to stop being mean to 597."

"Why?  We're going to be alive for only a short time.  I want to have fun, unlike a kill-joy like you."

"I'm just trying to keep this world from turning into utter chaos.  And you are most definitely not helping."

"Oh, and you're just so wise, just ever so wise.  I've been alive longer than you have.  What makes you think you're wiser than I am?"

"Age is only a fraction of wisdom.  I know I'm wiser because I observe things better than you do.  I take can a step back and observe a situation and see the best decision to make."

"Well, I was created for accuracy and weather manipulation.  Wisdom comes with the territory.  Eco-systems hang in the balance with every decision I make."  
"Yea, it's too bad you're a blithering idiot."  He said giving her the most serious look imaginable.  She boiled inside and was about to send about a million volts up his ass, but when she looked at him she decided against it.  She knew that when he had that look the conversation was over.  She grunted to herself and walked away to join the others.

            Zurc had just entered her lab and had set 597 down on the floor.

"597, I would like you to stay here while I work.  For some reason you don't seem to get along with the others."

"Yes, ma'am."  She said.  _*_The others.* She thought.  *I never got along with them.  They're different from the experiments Zurc created with Jumba.  These were experiments Zurc created by herself.  They were very different.  They acted differently when they were first created.  When Jumba's experiments were first created they didn't know anything and they had to be taught things, but her experiments knew everything, what they could do, their names, and even each other.*

  Since everyone knew each other, 597 always felt a bit left out.  She was even teased as you saw just now.  Also, what didn't help was the fact that she wasn't nearly as powerful as any of them.  Maybe if she was complete she would be, but she wasn't.  She thought about becoming whole every now and then, but she also liked being herself.  She also thought about the other experiments and hoped one day she could be with them again, at least find her friend.  

597 sat on the floor.  She felt at home in the lab for obvious reasons.  She spent a lot of time there, because she didn't really fit in with the others.  One of her favorite things in the lab was a stimulating game on the computer.  597 crawled into Zurc's lap and looked up at her.

"Are you busy?  Can I play a game?"  She asked in Native Turian. (By the way 597-A only speaks Native Turian until I say otherwise)

"Yes, I am."  Zurc said becoming annoyed.  "Please, 597 can you go do something else in here?"

597 looked down with sad eyes.  Zurc noticed 597's favorite toy.  She decided to play with 597 a bit.  

"Oh my 597, what is that in the corner getting ready to devour us?"  Zurc asked with sarcastic fear.

597 crouched in Zurc's lap.  She slowly looked over Zurc's shoulder at the corner she mentioned and gasped. 

"It's my ball." She said excitedly.  

Her dark purple eyes caught sight of a bright blue ball in the corner.  She trilled and sprinted to it.  She growled and pounced on it.  Zurc watched 597 growling and chasing it all around the floor out of the corner of her eye.  She chuckled to herself.  She was just about to get really into her work when she felt a tug on her lab coat.  She sighed slowly, a bit annoyed and looked down at the lavender creature with a bright blue ball in her mouth.  

"Let me guess, you want me to throw that?"

            597 nodded her head.  Zurc sighed and took the ball. "Oh look at it go." she said sarcastically. She unenthusiastically rolled the ball on the floor.  597 ran wildly across the floor after the ball.  When she got it, she started practicing a few tricks, like spinning it on the tip of her nail, making it roll on her arms, and the most difficult trick of all, balancing it on her nose.  She was working on trying to walk with it without dropping it.  Zurc giggled watching her out of the corner of her eye.  She realized she wasn't going to get any work done with her in the room.  At the moment the phone rang.......

"…Phone…"  Zurc said to herself.  She looked at her computer and realized she had barely got any work done since her first interruption, which was about an hour ago.  "597, can you get that?  I really have to get back to work and I can't be bothered with vid-telemarketers."

"Yes, master."  She said sarcastically.  "Want your slippers, too?" The phone rang again.

"Yes and can you bring me the paper and my coffee and make breakfast and serve it to me in bed?"  Zurc responded with a serious tone but was obviously being sarcastic.

            597 grinned at Zurc.  Zurc glanced at the phone, and then at 597, hoping 597 would take a hint and get the phone.  597 did the same gesture. The phone rang again.

"NOW, 597! Before they hang up."  Zurc yelled.  

597 hated being yelled at.  She quickly scurried to the phone and pushed a button.  A screen came up but there was no picture.  

*Whoever it is must be using a really old phone.* 597 thought as she picked up the handset.

"Dr. Zurc DeAlba's residence.  Who is calling?"

            597 paused.  She heard someone gasp on the phone.  Then she heard someone whisper "say something". 

"Hello?"  She asked, beginning to get really curious about who was in the phone.

"Oh, yes, hello.  Is this 597-A?"  She heard another voice say.  This one sounded familiar. 

"Depends.  Who is this?

"Oh, this is Dr. Jumba Jookiba.  I don't know if you remember-"  

"Jumba?"  597 cut him off, trying to make sure she heard right.  Zurc turned her head when she heard the name.  597 squeaked happily and turned to Zurc.

"IT'S JUMBA!"  She yelled excitedly.  Zurc gasped and her chair fell over as she quickly got out of it to run to the phone.

"Hello, 597.  You remember me.  How are you?"

"Jumba, how could I forget?  I'm doing fine, how about you?"  597 asked, happily.

            Zurc ran next to 597 and asked for the phone.

"No, I'm talking."  She said pointing to herself.  "So, Jumba what are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing much.  597, I'll talk to you in a little bit.  Can I…"  Jumba stopped talking and started listening.  He heard fighting.  597 and Zurc were fighting over the phone.

"Give me the phone, 597."  Zurc ordered.  

"No, you said you were too busy to be bothered."

"I'm not busy anymore."  Zurc made a grab for the phone.

            597 curled her body into a ball, keeping the phone in the center of it.

"Mine."  597 said.

            Zurc stopped and sighed with a bit of frustration.  She looked at the little fuzz ball curled around the phone.  She saw a familiar spot on her back and poked at it.  597 screamed as she let go of the phone.  Speck held the spot and looked at Zurc giggling.  She was ticklish and Zurc had the phone.

"Hey, no fair."  She said trying to suppress her giggles.

"Who said tickling wasn't fair?"  Zurc said after telling Jumba to hold on.  597 playfully growled a bit.

"Meanie." She said under her breath.

"Hey, one more word out of you and I'll tickle you again.  And, you don't want that, do you?" Zurc playfully wiggled her fingers at her.  597 squeaked and hopped off the table.  She ran back to her ball and started playing with her ball again.  Zurc returned her attention to the phone.

"Hello, Zurc speaking."  She said into the receiver.  Jumba hesitated.

"Hello."  Her voice grew nervous.  She hoped she didn't accidentally hang up on him.  She heard some whispering, "stop not saying anything.  She's going to think you hung up."

"Jumba, hello."  She said hopefully.

"Yes…Zurc?"

"Yes."  She sighed in relief.  "Jumba, how are you?"

"I am doing fine.  You?"

"Good.  So, what have you been doing?  Where are you?  Are you in prison?  Are you okay?  Do you need me to bring you anything?  Why didn't you call me sooner?"  She asked rather quickly, getting a bit angry during the last question.

"Whoa, Zurc, heh, heh…  I'm fine and not in prison, but I might as well be."

            Pleakley elbowed Jumba for saying that.

"Where are you?  What happened?"

"Well, is very long story...very long story."  Jumba paused and began remembering his misadventure that led him to his new home on Earth.  

            Jumba heard a beeping noise.  He also heard Zurc talking to 597.

"Hey, is that the last of it?...Oh no, 597 leave me some…If you drink all of it, I'll deactivate you."  Zurc said.  

            597 poured half of what she was drinking in another cup.  

"Good?"  She asked.

"Yes, good girl."  Zurc waved her hand at 597.

            Jumba thought about what Zurc just said and it triggered something in his memory.

"Hey, Zurc are you still drinking coffee?"

"Yea, and somehow 597 got into my stash.  Now, she's hooked on it worse than I am.  It's such a pity.  And, it's every expensive to import it from other planets."

"You know Zurc.  Where I am living, now they are growing coffee everywhere and it is readily available."

"Where are you living?  And, you didn't answer my question of "what happened to you?"."

"I am living on Earth and is too much of a long story to tell you how I got her over phone.  You know long distance rates.  Say, are you doing anything important now?  Like any big projects in you career?"

"Well I haven't been doing very much of anything in my career.  It's taken a turn for the worst.  I'm kind of in between jobs at the moment, working off my life savings."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yea, but I am working on a project.  Why?"

"Well… I was just…uh… wondering if you could take sometime off and…uh, visit me."

"Visit…you?"  Zurc's heart began pounding wildly at the invitation.

"Yes, you see, I live on Earth with tiny family….. And I was speaking of you… and I thought it would be fun if you came for a visit."

            Zurc paused.  Her heart sank

*Oh no, he married an Earthling and has a family.  Oh well, I don't care.  I miss Jumba and I want to see him, regardless if he has a family.  I bet he has a beautiful family*

"Okay, I'll come and may I bring 597, too.  She misses you tremendously."

"Of course.  Oh, and come as soon as you can."

"Will do.  I'll call you as soon as I'm close."

            Zurc got Jumba's number and they said their goodbyes.  She turned to 597 who was finishing the last of her coffee.

"597 start packing.  We're going on a trip."

"Trip? Where?"  597 asked, sounding a little less than thrilled about it.

"We're going on a trip to a tiny planet in gamma quadrant."  She explained as she placed a pile of papers in a folder and a bunch of folders in a suitcase.  "The planet is called Earth.  We're going to visit Jumba."

            597 cheered and bounced around in happiness.  She ran out of the room and to hers and started packing her favorite clothes, cookies, and blanket.  Zurc packed her most Earth-style looking clothes.  When 597 finished she went back to the lab to see if Zurc was finished.  She wasn't.

"When are we leaving?"

"First thing tomorrow.  Is that okay?"  Zurc asked with a grin knowing full well how much 597 didn't like being with the others.  "Oh, and by the way, make sure you get a lot of sleep tonight.  You have to fly us there."

"I what?"

"I didn't fix that tiny glitch in the autopilot system, yet.  I didn't get a chance to."

"Yea, you're to busy."

"Well, I am a scientist, and I'm in the middle of a big project.  I'm this close to bringing "Y" to life."  She held up her hand with two fingers really close together.

"Then why take this trip?"

 "You don't want to see Jumba?"

            597 stayed quiet.

"So, since the autopilot program is out, you're going to have to wear your training suit and let the computer read your maps."

"How long will the ride be?"

"Very long.  Now, put your bag on the ship so we can leave early."

"Yes, Zurc."  597 sighed.

            To clarify, 597-A is a color manipulating experiment.  Along with changing the colors in her fur, she was programmed with a map of almost every galaxy known.  597 had to use her powers to put the maps on her fur.  The bad news is if she has to keep a color that isn't lavender on her fur for a long time, she gets tired.  The galaxies were colored a darker purple and empty space stayed lavender.  The maps appear only on her back, not all over her body, and if she's somewhere for a long time she can create maps of that place.  The suit she has to wear, but hates to wear, allows the ship's navigation computer to read her maps and get to where they want to go.  It was safe to say, she wasn't happy about the work she had to do right after waking up.  

            She grabbed her suitcase and began heading toward the ship.  As she walked down the long gray hall, she passed the room where Zurc's other experiments were kept.  She stopped and stared at the door.  She hated everything and everyone behind that door.  She never wanted to see that door again.  She growled at the door and began again down the hall, but before she could walk too far a thought nagged at her.  She didn't hate everybody.

            Equis stood on the second floor of the room 597 was staring at.  He stood and watched over everyone.  Everyone was busy doing something.  Equis wondered, as he watched over them, about what Jota said.  She said that they were here for only a short time.  He wondered just how long they had.  At that moment, he felt a presence behind him.

"Are you still here?"  He asked, knowing who it was.  "Aren't you going on a trip?"

"How did you know?"

"I know many things."

"I'm not leaving just yet.  I thought I'd say good bye to you."  597 said, in a low voice.

 "Well, you said it.  Have a safe trip and don't fall asleep behind the wheel."

"What are you doing?"  She asked trying to make a bit more conversation.

"Looking at everybody."  Equis's answer was short and a bit cold.  Kind of like his attention span when it came to a little lavender experiment.  

"Oh,"

"Is the doctor working on any more projects?" 

"Yea, she's working on "Y"."  

            Equis sighed.  "If she succeeds, he'll destroy this world."

"What?  Don't you mean _she'll_ destroy the world?  And, I don't think Zurc is going to destroy this world or any other world." 

"I'm not talking about _her."_

            597 was very confused.  She usually felt this way after talking with Equis.  He is very mysterious and well……confusing.

"…Then are you talking about Zurc's newest experiment?  Cause I think "Y" is going to be a girl too."

"I know.  Believe me, I know, and I'm not talking about _her.  Listen, don't worry about it.  After all, none of __them are."  He said referring to Zurc's experiments._

"Do you know her?  Like, what her name is?"

"Yea, Igriega.  She's well known among us."  He said, sadly.  (BTW, it's pronounced ee-gree-EH-gah).   

"Oh." 597 was disappointed to find out that she was "the last to know", as usual.  

"Shouldn't you be going now?"

"No, I'm leaving tomorrow."  597 looked down at the first floor of the room and saw all the experiments scurrying around.  "How many of you are there so far?"

"27, including myself."  Equis answered.  *But not for long.* He thought.

"27?  But I've only counted 25… Come to think of it, where is "A" and "B"?  A (Ah) and Be (Beh)?  They were created right?  I've never seen them."

"They've been created.  You just haven't seen them.  No one has…except for me."

"Yea, you're a special one, right?  You see _all_."  597 said trying to make him feel embarrassed.

"Not all, just more than you."

            597 looked at Equis.  He hadn't really looked at her once during this whole conversation.  Not that she really care if he looked at her, but she wondered why he was watching over the others so carefully.  It's as if he knows something was going to happen to them.  Deep down, 597 wanted something to happen to them, to everyone but Equis.  He had been the only one of them who had been nice to her and looked after her when Zurc couldn't.  She wanted to show him some sort of gratitude for being so kind.  She walked over to him and hugged him.  Equis rolled his eyes a bit.

*Doesn't she get it?  I'm not a "hug" person.* He thought.  

            Then she did something that caught him off guard.  She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek.  His eyes widened.  He never got kissed before, ever, and he had existed forever. He quickly regained his composure.  She let go of him, grabbed her bag, and headed for the door.  She stopped and turned to him.  

"You know, I don't kiss everybody and I've only kissed two other people, Zurc and my friend, who is not here anymore.  So, it's special."

*Maybe to you.* Equis thought.  He didn't say anything.  597 walked to the door.

*Wow, Equis can be really sweet sometimes, but he can be a real GROUCH.* 597 thought.  Equis grinned.

*And you 597, can be very cute sometimes but you are so naive.* He thought.

"Goodbye, Equis."  597 said, leaving.

"Bye, 597…..A"          

             He returned his attention to the others once again and heard the door close behind him.  

===============================================================

YAY!!!  Another chapter done.  Wow, that was cool.  Please tell me if I went a little overboard with the mysteriousness of Equis.  Oh and by the way, if you didn't catch it Equis can read thoughts. Okay.  Now my imagination tanks need recharging.  

I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I'm done alphabetizing my sisters (I only have 2).

The next chapter will include the following items; a pillow, Stitch's blanket, sleepiness, a planet, a perfect bed, and clothes that are a bit too small.

Bye bye for now.  SYL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Good, not evil, but sleepy

Daytime11:05am here again.  Hello out there in computer land.

DanMat6288- those are some really good questions.  I completely forgot about x177.  Thank you so much for reminding me.  As for your other questions you're going to have to read and find out, okay?  Some answers come up within the next chapter.  So, no worries.  

These are a few of my favorite things, they also happen to be things I own as well; 597-A 597-B, Zurc DeAlba, 379, 630, 631, 632, and various letters of the Spanish alphabet.  

Oh here's something you'll really like.

Please, sit back, relax, read, review and enjoy the fourth chapter of......…..Trust and Love

            The next morning, Zurc woke 597-A up and asked to see the map of the Milky Way galaxy.  597 sleepily rolled over and exposed her back.  The tiny purple star on her back began to swirl and the Milky Way galaxy appeared.

"Okay and where is Earth?"  Zurc asked, running her finger across 597's fur.  This was harder.  597 had to think a bit.  There was only one hair that represented Earth since her whole back was the galaxy.  She made the hair blink.  Zurc told her to magnify, so she could see it better.  597 did as she was asked.

"Okay, I now have a basic idea of where we're headed.  I'll try to input this into the computer.  So, it has a basic direction to head.  You know, just in case you fall asleep."

"Wow, the confidence is overwhelming."  She said, groggily. Zurc stood up and began to leave 597's room.

"Don't take it personally, you big baby."  Zurc said putting on an Earth-like outfit.  

            Soon after that, they boarded the ship and were on their way.  597 was wide awake and was wearing her training suit which looked a lot like Stitch's orange and blue suit (the one he was wearing in the beginning of the first movie).  Zurc and 597 talked about things to keep her awake.  Toward the second half of the trip, Zurc went into the back of the ship to the little bed and took a nap.  597 was feeling really sleepy too.  Zurc gave her the last bit of coffee, but it didn't help much.  In reality, the coffee was putting her further to sleep.  597 reacted more to the warmth of the coffee than the caffeine.  By the time they reached Earth's atmosphere 597 was on the brink of keeling over.  An alarm awoke Zurc.  She went to the ship's communicator and contacted Jumba.  He told her where the island was and Zurc told 597 where to go.  When Jumba got off the phone, he turned to Nani. 

"They are almost here."  Jumba said, excitedly, with a great big smile on his face.

"Oh, good." Nani said.  She put her hand on her chin as she tried to figure out where they were going to sleep.  

"I must thank Hawaiian surfer boy for to taking 626, Pleakley, and little girl out of house.  This will be nice surprise for them when they return.  Oh and thank you, larger girl, for letting them stay."

"It's no problem, Jumba, just as long as they don't cause any trouble.  I can't have anymore.  Lilo and Stitch are enough, not to mention your experiments.  My only problem with it is, where are they going to sleep?"

"Don't worry, larger girl, Zurc is not to be trouble making, and 597-A is good.  That is flaw in programming.  She has no evil to revert back to."

"Good.  She better not have any bad inside her.  Like I said, Lilo and Stitch are enough."

At that moment, they heard loud whirring and whooshing noises coming from outside.

"She's here!"  Jumba yelled.  "How am I looking?" He asked Nani.

"Uh, fine." Nani asked, not knowing if Jumba has done anything to change his looks.

Jumba padded his hair down anyway.  He walked toward the door and took a deep breath.  He turned the handle and opened the door.  There was a big cloud of dust in the air.  As it was settling, a green space ship could be made out.  A hatch door from under the ship opened and a ramp was lowered.  It seemed to be a bit jammed because it didn't touch the ground.  It was short about 6 inches.

Zurc was on board adjusting her outfit, which consisted of a short bright magenta plaid shirt, a bit too short, and a white shirt.  She also wore a tie and sneakers the same color as the skirt.  She basically looked like a Japanese student, whose school had no taste in color.  As she was fixing herself, 597 used nearly all of what conscience strength she had left to take off her training suit and fall off the console.  Zurc didn't notice.

"597, how do I look?"  She asked.  

597 didn't move from where she fell, but did manage to turn her head toward her.  It looked like the juice 597 brought had spilled all over her.  

"My juice exploded on you?"  597 asked, weakly.

"NO!"  Zurc said, a bit insulted, just a bit.  "What's wrong with this color?  I like it"

"Whatever."  597 said, exhausted.

"Whatever, yourself.  What do you plan on wearing, or do you plan on seeing Jumba and his wife in your creation day suit?

            597 grunted.  She forgot she was naked.  She didn't like being naked.  She slowly got up and began making her way to the back of the ship to where her suitcase was stored.  597 took two steps and knew she wouldn't make it.  She turned back toward the console and saw the suit.  She snorted at it.  It didn't look bad on her or anything, but it was tight and she felt it was a bit confining.  Zurc was looking in a mirror and retied her tie.   Something she said just registered in 597's mind (A/N: she is so tired).

"Jumba's married?"  She asked.

"Yeah."  Zurc answered in a low voice.

"Oh…Oh, well."  That was all she could say, being so tired and all.

"You sound beat.  Do you want me to ask Jumba if you can take a nap somewhere?"

            597 nodded her head and put on her suit.  Zurc took a deep breath and began down the ramp.  She saw Jumba and her face lit up, so much that she didn't see that the ramp wasn't down all the way.  Needless to say, she tripped a bit.

"Have a nice trip?"  Jumba asked, jokingly.

"Very funny, Jookiba."  Zurc said, giggling and blushing.  She quickly walked over to him and gave him the biggest hug she could.

"Oh boy…  It does my heart good to see you, again."  Jumba said, returning the hug.

"Mine, too."

            They let go of each other, but still held hands.  

"So, how are you?  What happened to all our experiments?  What happened to you?  And not I'm complaining, but why aren't you in jail?"  

"Do not worry, my close comrade, I will divulge entire story to you in little while.  First, you will be coming inside and relaxing for others to be meeting you."

            At that moment, Nani walked out of the house.  Jumba heard the door close and looked toward her.

"Oh, Zurc, this is Nani.  Nani this is Dr. Zurc DeAlba, my old partner and close friend."

*This must be Jumba's wife.  I pictured her to be prettier.  Oh well.* Zurc thought.  A tinge of jealousy crept up her spine.  She still stretched out her hand in greeting.  

"It's very nice to meet you.  You are so lucky to have him around the house."  

"Yeah, I have all the luck in the world."  Nani said, looking over to Jumba.  She smiled at him.

            Jumba chuckled.  "Yes, I supposed you are stuck with me, heh, heh."

            Nani smiled and turned to go back upstairs.  Jumba thought for a moment, looked at the ship, then at Zurc.

"Hey, Zurc, where is 597-A?  Were you not bringing her?"

"Yea, she's…Oh, there she is."

            597 walked slowly down the ramp and tumbled as she stepped off of it.

"Is 597-A okay?"  Jumba asked.

"Oh, she's fine."  Zurc walked over to the ramp and scooped her up.  She walked back to Jumba and held 597 close to him.  "597, say hi.  It's Jumba."

*Funny, it doesn't look like Jumba.*  597 thought, looking through barely opened eyes.  *Oh, Well*  She gave Jumba a small wave and rubbed her eyes.  Zurc giggled and cradled her.

"She's a bit tired.  It was a long trip and she had to use her color powers the whole time."

"Oh?"  Jumba bent close to 597.  "I bet she would be liking a nap, no?"  He petted her head.  597 nodded and yawned.  Jumba spoke to Zurc.  "Why don't you lock up your ship and come inside?  I bet we can find nice place for where the little one can rest."

            Zurc looked at 597.  She was practically asleep in her arms.  Zurc nodded and followed Jumba inside.  Nani was cleaning up some of Lilo's dolls and stuffed animals.  She looked up when Jumba and Zurc came in.  Nani noticed a lavender ball of fur in Zurc's arms.

"Oh, is that your experiment?"  Nani put Lilo's dolls aside and walked to Zurc.

"Yes, this is 597-A."  Zurc began to whisper.  "597, are you awake?"  597 didn't say or do anything.  Zurc giggled.  "She's out."

"Does she behave?"  Nani asked.  "Jumba told me that the flaw, if you want to call it that, in her programming is that she isn't bad."

"Well, that's up for debate."  Zurc giggled.  "No, I'm kidding.  Every now and then she won't listen, but she's not malicious, and it's rare she doesn't listen.  So, don't worry.  Uh, Jumba, does she know about the other experiments?"

"Uh, yea, she does."  Jumba said rubbing his head.  Nani rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Would you like something to drink or a snack?  We're going to have dinner in a while."  Nani suggested.

"Oh no, I'm fine.  I think I'll wait for the meal, but 597 is very tired.  Do you have a nice spot where she could take a nap?" 

            Nani thought for a moment.  "I know the perfect place.  There's a bed in my sister's room that is just her size.  If you want I'll take her there and you two can catch up.  I have to go pick up dinner soon, anyway."

            Zurc nodded, thanked her, and handed 597 to Nani.  597 wrapped her arms around Nani's neck and nuzzled her chest in an attempt to get comfortable again.  Nani carried her to Lilo and Stitch's room and put her on Stitch's bed.  Nani pet her.  

*Wow, she's really soft and cute.  If she's as well behaved as Zurc says then maybe it'll rub off on Stitch*

            As she was petting 597, she began to purr.  Nani smiled and put Stitch's blanket on her.  "See you later."  Nani whispered as she left.

            597 pushed her face into the pillow.  It smelled different, like nothing she's ever smelled before.  She liked it.  She began to feel really warm all of a sudden and fell asleep easily. 

===============================================================

Well, folks. That was chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed it.  

Chapter 5 will be up soon.  I'm thinking of trying to fit the updates into some sort of schedule like every Monday and Friday this story will be updated or something like that.  I don't know if I can type that fast.  I'll have to have a conference with the voices in my head.  They are so angry sometimes.  Review me and tell me if it's easy to keep updating on a schedule or if I should keep it sporadic and keep my readers guessing. 

The next chapter will have a walking blanket, a cup of water, a phobia, a holiday, and kitty ears.

I love you all.  SYL!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 She's scared? Oh, that's sux

Daytime11:05am here again.  Hello out there in computer land.  

To Purplejoy6- Thank for the review and don't worry I have plans for Equis.  Don't forget Stitch is the lonely one.   I love your stories by the way.  You did a great job capturing the nicer side of 552.  Don't stop writing or reviewing, okay?

These are a few of my favorite things, they also happen to be things I own as well; 597-A 597-B, Zurc DeAlba, 379, 630, 631, 632, and the various letters of the Spanish alphabet.  

One quick note,*blah, blah* this means thought. "blah, blah" this means speech  

Oh here's something you'll really like.

So, sit back, relax, read, review and enjoy the fifth chapter of......…..Trust and Love

            Downstairs, Jumba was talking with Zurc.  Nani passed them and said she was going to get dinner.  They were having pizza.  Yay!

"So how does it feel to be living on Earth?"  Zurc asked.  "I've only visited here once when I was very little and, I'm afraid, I don't remember much."

"Well, it is like vacation where you say "is nice place to visit, but I would not like to be living there".  Being here is good and bad.  And, oh, they have such ridiculous holidays here.  Like holiday where you dress in silly costumes and go from house to house asking for candy.  Pleakley kept changing his mind about costumes and kept dragging me into it.  I told him "I am not giving darn about costumes".  Oh, that was very strange night."

            Zurc laughed at the thought of such a holiday.  At the same time, it intrigued her.  For one night of the year, you can pretend to be someone or something else.

"Sounds like a really fun holiday.  I know I would like to participate in it.  Hmm, I even think I remember my grandmother telling me about it."  Zurc said.

"Oh, yes, that's right.  You are ¼ human.  What was the story?  Your grandmother was abducted and your grandfather saved her.  Yes, I remember you telling me that."

"Yea, that was pretty much it."

"Let me tell you, you are in luck.  That holiday is to be coming around corner."

"Oh, really?  That's great!  Maybe 597 would like to join the festivities."

"Sure."

            Zurc paused.  She wanted to ask about Nani, but she chose her words carefully so jealousy wouldn't show.

"So, uh, how did you meet Nani?"

"Uh," Jumba thought about how to answer that.  He didn't want to mention Stitch, because she never saw him in person and he wanted to keep it a surprise that he lives there.  "I met her through a friend." He answered. 

"Really?  Did you buy this house together, or is it hers?"

"Actually, we built it; Nani, her sister, social worker man, Cobra Bubbles, Pleakley, other friend and I.  We all built it together."

"Who is Pleakley?  You mentioned him before.  Is he the friend who introduced you to Nani?"  She asked, hoping to find someone to hate.

"He is other extraterrestrial who lives here.  Please, don't mind him.  He is very strange."

"So, how does it feel to be married?"

            Jumba paused and stared, wide-eyed, at Zurc, trying to comprehend where exactly this question came from.  He couldn't.

"What?"

"Married, how does it feel?  I'm a little curious.  I've never been married."

"Married… to… Pleakley?"

"No…Nani."

"Nani?"  Jumba couldn't help but let a chuckle or two slip.  "You think I am married to Nani?"

"Aren't you?"  Zurc was very confused.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, on the phone, you said you had an Earth family.  You were living on Earth with a small family."

"I have family, but I am not relating to them.  Oh no, Zurc, I am not married."

"Good, cause I was about to get really mad at you if you had a wedding and didn't invite me.  'Cause that's just rude."  Zurc said, jokingly.

            Jumba laughed.  "Don't worry, Zurc, my dear.  If I will be getting married, I will make sure you will be there." *…Standing next to me* He added in his mind.

*Yea, I better be there, you big goof.  I'll be standing next to you.* Zurc thought. (A/N: Don't worry.  They can't read each others thoughts) 

            They talked a while longer about what happened to Zurc's career.  Even though, there was no proof that she had anything to do with the experiments, a lot of companies wouldn't hire Zurc because it was known that she was close to Jumba and they didn't want a suspicious doctor on their payroll.

            About half an hour later everyone returned home.  Zurc and Jumba were in the kitchen drinking juice.  Pleakley and Lilo were the first to walk in.

"Hey Jumba."  Pleakley called out.  "You missed the most fabulous book sale, 50% off everything.  Oh, and did you hear from your friend yet?  When is she coming?"  He was holding a bunch of book and set them down.

"One of Jumba's friends is coming?"  Lilo asked holding two books of her own.

"Yep."  Jumba answered.  "She's right here."  Jumba walked out of the kitchen with Zurc right behind him.

            Pleakley turned to look at her and his eye widened.  Zurc was a slender cat-like creature, with long brown hair with light brown highlights, green cat like eyes, and light brown skin.  She had a very attractive body with accentuated curves.  It came as a big shock to Pleakley that Jumba had an admirer of this sort.

"Hello, Dr. DeAlba.  I'm Pleakley."  He said, introducing himself.

"Pleakley…Your name sounds a bit familiar, now that I think about it.  Didn't you used to work for the Galactic Alliance?"

"Yea, I was an agent for them.  I was their Earth expert.  Until I got involved with Jumba, here, and ended up getting fired…but that's okay.  I'm fascinated with Earth culture and ways of life so I guess it all worked out in the end."

"Oh, well that's good.  You're actually here and following your passion as an Earth expert."

            Lilo walked up to Zurc and examined her.

"Zurc, meet little girl, Lilo."  Jumba introduced.

"Hello, Lilo or how do Hawaiians say it?...Ahalo?"

"It's aloha and aloha to you too.  Wow, you look like a big kitty.  You have a tail and ears on your head and everything, but you don't have fur all over, just on your head."

"Yep, I'm from the Gatonian Galaxy.  Almost everyone there looks like me."

"You look fairly human.  You won't need must of a disguise.  The most you'll need is a hat and sunglasses.  You could even say you have cat eye contacts to explain the eyes."  Pleakley mentioned.

            Zurc nodded.  At that moment, David and Nani came in.  Jumba introduced Zurc to David and Zurc helped Nani with the pizzas into the kitchen.  Jumba followed.

            Stitch walked up the stairs to the front door with a large pile of books.  He tapped on the door with his foot since he couldn't open it.  Lilo came to his aid and let him in.

"You know, Jumba."  Zurc began, sipping a glass of water.  "I've only seen 626 in pictures."  She followed Jumba out to the living room.  "What ever happened to… (gasp)…626!"  She shouted, dropping her cup, as her eyes fell on Stitch.  Stitch dropped the book and turned quickly.  He saw a cat women duck behind Jumba.

"Jumba, 626 is in Nani's house."  She said in a worried tone.

            Jumba looked at Stitch and grinned.  "Yes, he is."  He said, casually.

Zurc looked at Jumba like he was crazy.  "And you are all okay with this?"  Zurc asked, looking around at everyone.

            Pleakley, Lilo, Jumba and David nodded their heads.  Nani shrugged.

"Do you know Stitch?"  Lilo asked.

"Know him?  I helped Jumba create the formula to create him."

"Little girl, Zurc helped me create experiments."  Jumba explained.  Stitch took a few steps closer to Zurc.  She cowered further behind Jumba.

"Don't worry, Zurc.  Lilo helped the little monster become good.  So, he's not as destructive as you intended him to be."  Pleakley explained.

"What?  You mean to tell me a little Earth girl undid years of research and development?"  She said slightly angry.  She began whispering into Jumba's ear.  "I'd kill her if I wasn't so scared."

            Jumba chuckled.  "Yes, don't worry.  You'll get over that.  I did.  Anyway, the one eyed one is right."

"So, 626 is good?"  Zurc asked just to clarify.

"Yep."  Stitch answered.

"I named him Stitch."  Lilo said.  "He's disguised as my dog.  So, I named him.  I name his cousins too."

"Cousins?"  Zurc asked, stepping out from behind Jumba.  She knelt down to Stitch and began petting him.  Stitch began purring.

"Yea, the other experiments."  Lilo said, brightly.  

            Zurc stopped petting Stitch.  Jumba's winced. She turned her head slowly toward Jumba and gave him a serious stare.  "The other experiments?  Is there something you need to tell me?"  She had a feeling she wasn't just here for a visit. 

*Something happen here…  It was probably Jumba's fault… and I'm here to bail him out.* She thought angrily.

Jumba looked down and twiddled his thumbs a bit. "Funny you should mention that."  He laughed nervously.  He sat Zurc down and told her about Lilo releasing all the experiments in order to get them away from Hämsterviel and how he need a little bit of help with the computer.  Zurc felt a bit disappointed that Jumba wanted her on Earth just to help with the experiments.  After hearing the story, Zurc turned to Lilo.

"Do you realize what you have done?"  Zurc asked angrily.  

Jumba held her arm.  "No, she doesn't and don't try explaining.  Is no use.  Good part is, little girl and 626 offered to catch them all and give them new homes and turn them to good."

"Good luck."  Zurc said looking at Lilo.  

Lilo couldn't let if Zurc was being serious or sarcastic.  She decided to thank her anyway.  Lilo turned to Stitch.

"Stitch, can you take the books up to our room.  If someone trips on them, they could have a spinal fracture and that would be bad."

            Stitch nodded and picked up the large stack books.  

Meanwhile, upstairs, someone was waking up.  597-A sat up in the bed she slept in and tried to get her eyes to open.  She was still a little bit tired.  So, they didn't want to listen.  When they finally opened, the first thing she saw was her red jump suit.

*I hate wearing this thing.* She turned her head a bit and looked at the pillow.  It was red, too.  *Red pillow?* She thought and closed her eyes.  *Wait.  No, it wasn't red.  It was white.  It was a white pillow.* She opened her eyes and the pillow was white.  *Stupid color spasms.  I want Zurc.* She picked up the blanket and wrapped around herself.  She hopped off the bed and went to the elevator pad.

            Downstairs, Stitch was making his way to the elevator.  As he walked, the elevator began descending.  Stitch realized that he wasn't close enough to the elevator for it to pick up his motions.  He dropped the books and hid behind them.  The book stack was taller than him.  So, it hid him very well.

 *If everyone's in the living room, who is in my room?* He thought.  Stitch watched the elevator pad lower.  Then he saw something he didn't quite understand.  Stitch saw his blanket walking down the hall to the living room.  *Wait, something is wrapped up in my blanket.  Wow, it covered itself good.  I can't see what it is at all.* The only thing Stitch could see was that it was a little smaller than he was.

            As soon as it rounded the corner, Stitch stepped out from behind the books and followed it into the living room.  It walked up to Zurc and climbed into her lap.  She embraced it.

*I guess, whatever it is, came with Zurc.  Now, what was it doing in my room?*

            Stitch went back into the hallway, grabbed the books and went to his room.  He set the books aside and climbed on to his bed.  Stitch looked around to see if it had touched anything else but the bed.  It didn't.  He smelled the bed.  A sweet scent filled his nose.  

*Whatever slept here smelled really good.* Stitch hugged the pillow and took a deep breath.  It gave him a shiver.  He put the pillow down and hurried downstairs to see what it was that had that wonderful scent.  

Stitch went to the living room and hid behind the side of the couch. He peeked around the side and saw the thing in Zurc's lap still had the blanket around itself.

*I guess it's still sleepy.* Stitch thought.

            Zurc cradled it.  "Come on, 597, wake up and say hi to everybody."  597 didn't respond.

"Cousin?"  Stitch whispered.  Zurc looked up and saw Stitch.  Her eyes widened as if she remembered something.  She handed 597 to Jumba.  "Jumba, take her outside and don't come back in till I say so."  She whispered.

"Why?"

"I forgot 597 is very afraid of 626.  If she knows he's here, she might try to runaway or panic and end up hurting herself.  Trust me.  I'll explain everything to her later."

            Jumba carried the sleeping 597 outside.  Lilo turned toward Stitch.

"Hey, Stitch, Zurc has one of your cousins."  She said, with her usual cheerfulness.

            Stitch watched Jumba leave and looked at Zurc with a confused look on his face.

"626, I have to talk to you."  Zurc said with a serious tone.  Stitch walked over to her.  "The little creature you saw Jumba take outside is experiment 597-A.  You see, I asked Jumba to take her outside because she is very scared of you, almost to the point of being a phobia.  I heard you had escaped custody and were on the loose.  I wanted nothing more than to make sure she was safe.  So, I told her about what Jumba and I created you for and I made sure that if she even heard your name, she'd run in the opposite direction.  It's going to take sometime for my to try to undo what I told her.  So, I'm going to ask you for a favor.  It would really be appreciated greatly if you didn't let her see you."

"Aw, but I really want to meet her.  Wait, her?  So, she's a female experiment?"

"Yes."

            Stitch grunted in frustration.  *Now, I really want to meet her.*

"I understand you want to meet her, but right now she's not ready to meet you.  Listen, you'll meet her soon, but trust me on this.  Don't let her see you until I say so, okay?"  Zurc said petting him.  

            Stitch sighed.  "Okay."

"Thank you, 626."

===============================================================

Well this is the end of the chapter.  It is chapter five for those of you who lost count.  I know I have.  

Hey I have something new at the end of this chapter.  I thought I'd try something a little new.  Here's some advice for all you people who are reading my story.  

When reading a book, you shouldn't skip all the even numbered pages just to say the book is odd. ß I heard that on an episode of the first season of "All That".

Well if you didn't like the new thing, here's an old thing I do.  The next chapter will contain the following in no particular order; a tour, a nebula, a bathroom, and another pillow.  Whoa, another one.  That's a first.  Cool. Next, chapter up soon.  

 Please review.  I need them to prove to the world that I'm not insane…..or at least to show them that my insanity and free time are put to good, juicy, and creative use.  


	6. Chapter 6 Aw, you almost saw her

Daytime11:05am here again.  Who saw the babyfier episode where the experiment turns everyone into babies?  Wasn't Pleakley sooooo cute?  

DanMat6288- Dude, you need to stop reading my mind, okay?  It's just freaky.  You're either reading my mind or you can read into the story very well.  That's like the second time you did that, man.  Whoa…And that's all I have to say about that. 

Things I own à 597-A, 597-B, Zurc DeAlba, 379, and the various letters of the Spanish alphabet.  

One quick note,*blah, blah* this means thought. "blah, blah" this means speech  

Now a final note before you read the story……..  Read the next line.

So, sit back, relax, read, review, and enjoy the sixth chapter of……...……Trust and Love

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Meanwhile outside 597 was waking up.  As she blinked her eyes, she looked to the sky.  597 rubbed them and looked again.  Jumba saw them begin to glow.

"Crab Nebula."  She said, pointing.

"You can see it from here?  And, during the daytime?"  Jumba asked, very impressed.  *597's skills have been great improved over the years.* He didn't think 597 had any special abilities, other than changing colors.

"My special eyes only work for really, really far away."  597 muttered, sleepily.  "Down?"  She asked, pointing down.

            Jumba put her down and 597 handed him the blanket.  She thanked him and he began folding the blanket.  597 threw her arms up in the air and stretched.  Jumba looked up from folding and noticed something.  597's body has undergone some changes as well.  Her chest seemed to have grown.  Also, her whole body seemed as shapely as Zurc's body.  At that moment, he heard a call from inside.

"Time to go in now."  Jumba said.

            597 walked to the door and stopped.  She ran her fingers through her hair a few times to make sure she looked nice.  597 looked at Jumba.

"You go first."  She squeaked.

"Aw, are you shy, little one?"

            597 nodded.  Jumba chuckled and went in first.  Zurc looked toward Jumba as he walked in.  She didn't see 597.

"Where is my sweet 597?" Zurc asked.  She poked her head out from behind Jumba's leg.  Jumba stepped aside and sat on the couch.  "There she is."  Zurc said, in a high voice.

"Wow, you're a cute one."  Lilo said.  597 smiled at her and giggled a bit.  She walked over to Zurc and began to pass Pleakley.

"I'll say, nothing like the other little monsters you created, Jumba.  This one seems like a nice little companion to have."  He bent over and was about to pick her up, but hesitated.  "Unless, she's like Mr. Stenchy and she's cute for a reason."

"No, that was kind of an accident, but it works."  Jumba said.

Pleakley looked toward Zurc.  "May I pick her up?"

"Ask her.  I don't know if she likes you."

            Pleakley looked at 597.  She sniffed his hand a bit.  He smelled friendly.  She raised her arms toward him and Pleakley picked her up.

"She'll usually let you pick her up.  She likes to be held."  Zurc mentioned.

"Wow, and I bet she gets held a lot.  Her fur is so soft and clean and what a lovely color.  Lavender, is it?"

"Yea, and since the hair on top and in back of her head grows faster than the rest, I play with her hair a lot; styling, and brushing.  You know, when I'm not busy with science.  You like that a lot don't you, 597?"

            597 nodded and thought, *yea, what a pity, it's such a rare occasion when you aren't busy with something.* As Pleakley was petting her, she began pushing into his hand.

"Her hair is almost as long as mine."  Lilo noticed as she walked up to 597.  597 looked at Lilo and then at everyone.  She turned to Zurc.

"Uh, Zurc, who are these people?"  She asked.  

            Zurc giggled.  "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry 597.  I forgot to introduce you to everyone.  597, the little girl behind you is Lilo.  The larger girl in the kitchen is Nani.  You know her already…"

"Jumba's wife?"  597 whispered.

"No, no she's not.  Thank goodness."  She whispered back.  Jumba heard and shot her a "what's that supposed to mean?" look and grinned.  Zurc giggled nervously.  "Uh, 597, that is Pleakley, whose lap you're sitting on, and the guy in the kitchen is David."

            597 looked around again and said hi to everyone.  Nani came out and began handing out the pizza.

"So, did you have a good sleep?"  She asked 597.

"Yes, I did. Thank you very much."  She answered.  Zurc translated.

            As the pizza was being handed out, Pleakley notice something interesting about 597.

"Wow, her eyes are iridescent.  They're like rainbow-y in the shine."

"You want to see a trick?  597, make your fur look like your eyes."  Zurc ordered. 597 did as she was told.  Her eyes began to glow, again, and her fur raised and lowered.  Pleakley gasped and began moving his head around her, looking at her from different angles.

"Wow, now her fur is iridescent.  How did she do that?  Fascinating."

"597-A, is very interesting experiment.  Her power is coloration manipulation.  She can change her colors, little bit, like you saw now, or change completely and become seemingly invisible."  Jumba explained.

"Whoa, that's so cool.  Can you show us, 597, please?" Lilo asked, petting 597.  597 nodded her head, hopped off Pleakley, and stood by the wall.  She looked at the wall, then turned to everyone.  She closed her eyes and concentrated on the color of the wall behind her.  She seemed to disappear before everyone's eyes.  Lilo, Pleakley, David, and Nani gasped.  Zurc and Jumba grinned at their creation.  She changed back and walked over to Zurc to sit on her lap.

"That was awesome, 597, even that suit you're wearing changed colors."  Lilo pointed out.

"Yes, that is her special training suit.  All the experiments had one after they were created.  Most of them didn't like them and ripped them off as soon as they could.  Speaking of which, 597, I know you don't like wearing that, so I brought your suitcase in, in case you wanted to change out of that.  It's right over there."

            597 nodded her head, hopped off of Zurc's lap, and grabbed her suitcase.  Zurc turned to Nani.

"Is there a safe place where 597 can change, Nani?"

"Yea, there's a bathroom down the hall and on the right."

            597 began to walk there.  Stitch was hanging out in the hall trying to listen in on the conversation.  He heard 597 walking toward him and he climbed up the wall and on to the ceiling.  He watched her as she walked under him. Stitch didn't see much.  All he saw was the top of her head and her color, which he thought were both very nice.  Stitch saw her go into the bathroom.  He had an idea.  Zurc told him not to let her see him.  It didn't mean he couldn't see her.  Stitch climbed to the floor and scurried to the door.  His idea was to look through the keyhole to see what his cousin looked like.  As soon as he climbed the door the door knob began to turn.  597 finished getting dressed and opened the door. When she swung it open, Stitch ended up being pinned between the door and the wall.  Not that Stitch could see, but 597 was wearing a mostly denim dress.  The part that covered her chest was a red fabric and from the bottom dangled short strings of red beads, just a few, enough to glitz it up a bit.  Stitch waited until he heard the noises coming from the beads go into the living room.  Then, he fell and rubbed his head.  It hurt a bit from hitting the wall, only a bit.  

            597 walked into the living room and sat with Lilo.  Jumba motioned Zurc to step out into the hallway with him.  Zurc turned to 597.

"Stay here, 597.  I'll be right back."  

            597 nodded and went back to eating pizza.  Zurc stepped into the hallway with Jumba.  She saw Stitch on the floor, rubbing his head.

"What are you doing?" Zurc picked him up.  "597, could see you.  Did she see you?"

"No."

"Did you see her?"

"No."  Stitch said, disappointed.  "I was on the ceiling."

"Whew, good."

"626." Jumba whispered.  "If you go to your room, I will give you three slices of flat saucy, cheese bread."

            Stitch's ears perked up and he leapt from Zurc's arms to the wall and up the elevator shaft.

"Energetic little koala, isn't he?"  Zurc said.

            Jumba chuckled.  "Yes, he can be that way.  He is mostly that way"

"So, what did you call me over here for?"

"Oh, I have question.  Is 597 sexually mature or active?"

"Mature, yes.  Active, no.  Why do you ask?"

            Jumba looked toward Stitch's room.

"Oh."  Zurc said, worried.

"626 has never really come into much contact with female experiments, let alone sexually mature one."

"Do you think he's going to try to…?"  Zurc trailed off.

"I'm not sure.  If 597 is scared of 626, I don't think she would let him, but 626 is very strong and may overpower her."

            Zurc gasped.  "What should we do?"

"Nothing…for now.  Only watch out for 626 during end of 597's cycle.  Remember, we programmed her to let off pretty strong pheromones."  Jumba stood proudly.  "For survival of the species and fitness."

            Zurc slapped her forehead.  "Jumba, do you realize what kind of chaos more 626's would bring.  Having more of them around can cause mass mayhem and planet- wide panic."

"I know.  It would be beautiful thing."  He said, wiping a tear away.

"Well, I don't want that to happen.  This planet is so beautiful."

"Okay, for you, I will come up with ingenious way to keep 597 from conceiving."

"Thank you, Jumba."  Zurc said.  She hugged him.  "Oh, Jumba, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you just as much."

            They both went back into the living room and finished their dinner.  597 looked up at Zurc.

"Where are we going to sleep?"

"Oh, that reminds me!  Nani, if you don't have any extras rooms.  I have a robot that builds extensions and extra rooms.  So, when we leave you'll have an extra room.  Is that okay?"

"Wow, a room building robot.  COOL!"  Lilo said, excitedly.  "Please, Nani, I wanna see a robot build a room and it's free."

"Well, okay.  I'll give you a tour of the house."  Nani said.  Zurc stood up and walked next to Nani.  597 hopped on to Zurc's back, climbed over her should, and into her arms.

"Oh, you want to come to?"

"Uh-huh." 597 whispered.

            Nani showed them the house.  When they reached the elevator shaft, Lilo turned to 597.

"Wanna come up and see?"  She asked.  Jumba interrupted before 597 could answer.

"Uh, little girl, is not good idea to be inviting 597 up to sleeping quarters."

"Why not?"

"Because we need to find a space for the new room because 597 needs a place to rest.  The trip took a lot out of her."  Zurc answered.

"But I'm fine."  597 said.

"597, who is your creator?  I am and I know what's best.  And I say you need more rest, okay?"  Zurc said, trying to convince her.  It wasn't working.  "You know, I think I found the perfect spot for the room. Come on 597."  Zurc carried 597 upstairs.

"Why can't 597 come up to my room?"  Lilo asked Jumba

"Because 626 is there."  Jumba whispered.

"Oh."  She whispered back.  She turned to go to her room.

"Oh, before I am forgetting.  Give this to 626."  Jumba handed her three slices of pizza.  She went up and saw Stitch taking a nap.

"Hey, wake up, sleepyhead!"  Lilo called out.  

Stitch woke up with a start and sniffed the air.  "Pizza!?"  He said and hopped off his bed.

"How can you sleep at a time like this?"  Lilo asked.

            Stitch didn't really hear her.  He had his full attention devoted to the pizza he was chowing down on.  When he was finished, he resurfaced.

"Did you see your cousin when she went to the bathroom?"  Lilo asked him.

"No, I tried."

"Aw, try again.  You should see her.  She's really cute.  She's got a pretty color and a cute face, kind of like yours, but more girly."

            Stitch grunted in frustration.  "I want to see!"

"Try to follow her, but don't let her see you."  Lilo said.  Stitch thought a moment.

"Is 597 cuter than Stitch?" He asked, hoping not to have the "Mr. Stenchy" situation occur again.

"Yea, a little bit, but girls are usually cuter than boys."

"Oh." Stitch said a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry.  I won't let her hog all the love like I did with Mr. Stenchy.  Besides, 597 already has an ohana, with Zurc."

            Stitch sighed in relief.

"So, why were you sleeping?"  Lilo continued.  "Were you that tired?"

"No…"  Stitch climbed on to his bed and grabbed his pillow.  He hopped off and handed the pillow to Lilo.  "Smell."

            Lilo smelled the pillow.  "I don't smell anything. Just pillow."  Lilo handed the pillow back to Stitch.  He stared at it and smelled it again.

"I smell something.  It makes me relax.  I like it…597."

"She slept there?"

"Yep."

"Wow, if you like the way she smells, then maybe you should use her shampoo.

            Stitch shivered at the thought of a bath, being nervous around water and everything.  Speaking of water, Stitch was getting thirsty.  He stepped on the elevator and it lowered him to the first floor.  He looked around carefully.  No one's around.  Stitch scurried to the frig and grabbed a soda.  At that moment, he heard the sound of nails on hard wood floor.  Stitch gasped and climbed to the ceiling.  597 walked in and also grabbed a soda.  Stitch held his breath as she walked under him and out of the room.  Stitch sighed in relief and frustration.  He really wanted to see what she looked like.

            597 walked up to Zurc and handed her the soda.

"Thank you, 597."  She turned to Jumba who was measuring the walls.  "Are you sure this is drinkable, Jumba?  I don't think carbonated beverages are very good for you."

"Of course not.  Is made with vast amounts of sugar, flavoring, and coloring."

"Eww, and humans drink this.  This must destroy their insides."

"Yes, but makes nice little fizzle in your mouth and throat.  Try it."

            Zurc opened the can and took a sip.  After she drank it, she giggled.

"Wow, that was new."  She said looking at the can.  Jumba chuckled to himself at her cuteness.  597 looked at Zurc with her head tilted to one side in curiosity.  Zurc noticed her.  "Want a sip?"  She asked.

            597 nodded and took a sip.  She spat it out and began coughing.  Zurc bent to her side and patted her back.  "Are you okay?"  She asked.

"Ouch."

"Ouch?  Did it hurt your throat?"

"Yea."  597 pushed the can away.  "No more."

"Oh, poor baby.  Okay, no more."  Zurc turned to Jumba.  "How does it look?"

"It is looking pretty good, Zurc.  This would be excellent place for new room."

            The new room would be upstairs to the right of Jumba and Pleakley's room.

"So, we're ready?"  She asked.

"Is A-okay."

"Great, I'll get Lilo."  Zurc went to the elevator shaft and shouted up to Lilo.

  Stitch wanted to come, but he knew 597 would be there.  When Lilo came down, Zurc let her push the button that activated the robot.  It was super fast and built the room within the hour. It was complete with a door and furnishing for a two person bedroom.  Lilo was nothing less than amazed.

"That was so cool." Lilo turned to 597.  "You and Zurc are so awesome." 597 thanked her in Native Turian.  Lilo smiled at her.  "You're welcome."  Being around Stitch for so long, she kind of picked up a bit of his language.

            597 walked into the room and started jumping on the bed.  Her bed was big enough for two 597's.  Her bed back home wasn't as big.  Zurc gasped and scooped her up.

"No, no. I won't have any of that, 597."  Zurc said putting her on the floor.  597 looked out the window.

"Can I go outside?"

"No. I don't know what's out there.  It's been years since I've been here."

            597 sighed in disappointment and looked outside again.  The sun was beginning to set.  She sighed in relief this time.  She noticed it was really warm in the house.  Lilo turned to Zurc.

"You were here before?"

"Yep, when I was very little, your age I think."

"Cool.  So, what was it like making all the experiment?"

"A lot of work, late nights, and tons of coffee.  How does that sound to you?"

"Sound like fun."  Lilo said, cheerfully.

            Zurc looked away, rolled her eyes, and shook her head.  She remembered it not being fun some of the time.

"You're a strange child, aren't you?"

"My friends call me weird-lo sometimes. Um, well, a lot of the time."

"Your **friends** call you **weird-lo**."  Zurc repeated to make sure she heard right and to figure out if a friend would really call you a "weird-lo"

"Well, you're not weird, per say. Uh.  I find you pleasantly unconventional."  Zurc said after thinking a while.

"Is that better?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so."  Zurc turned to her suitcase and began unpacking.  So, did 597.  By the time they finished, it was getting late and everyone was getting ready for bed.  Not too long after that, everyone was in bed and sleeping.

************************************************************************

Chapter 6 ladies and gentlemen.  Can I get a hand?  Chapter seven coming right up!

I'll put it up as soon as I can type it.  I will because the voices in my head tell me if I don't, something will happen and I don't think it'll be very pleasant.  *spider scenes tingling* 

Here is a list of random things that will appear in the next chapter.  Enjoy.  379 (he's back), a dress made out of leaves, a star, the color blue, a gun, something annoying, and coffee.

Thankx to all the people that reviewed me.  I love you all.  Yes, even you Devenus.


	7. Chapter 7 An experiment by any other nam...

WEEEEEE, another chapter.  Three cheers.  Well… let's just pretend we did.  In case you forgot, this is Daytime11:05am speaking, or typing rather.  

Here is a list.  They happen to be things I own and not random things that appear in the next chapter; 597-A, 597-B, Zurc DeAlba, 379, and the various letters of the Spanish alphabet.  

One quick note,*blah, blah* this means thought. "blah, blah" this means speech  

Now a final note before you read the story……..  Read the next line.

So, sit back, relax, read, review, and enjoy the seventh chapter of……………...…… Trust and Love

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

            The next morning, 597 woke up and crawled into Zurc's bed.  Her bed was always really warm in the morning and 597 liked it.  Zurc woke up a bit and wrapped an arm around 597.

"Morning, sweetie."

"Good morning, Zurc."  597 closed her eyes.

"Come on, 597.  Time to get up."

"No, it's not."  She whispered.

"Yes, it is.  Come on."  597 didn't move.  "Now."  She said sternly.

            597 climbed out of her bed and to the closet.  She put on one of her outfits.  Zurc did the same.  They walked to the bathroom, brushed their teeth and hair and went to breakfast.  Pleakley was already there in the process of making breakfast.

"Oh, good you're up.  Did the smell of eggs and sausages wake you up?"

"Is that what you're making?"  Zurc asked.

            597 sniffed the air.  A huge smile appeared on her face at the smell of something familiar.

"COFFEE!"  She yelled excitedly.  She scurried to the coffeepot.  597 was about to grab the pot when Zurc picked her up and away.

"597, no.  You can't touch that.  We're not at home and the pots here get really hot.  So, be careful not to burn yourself."  Zurc set 597 on the floor.

            Pleakley snickered.  "Coming from experience?"  Zurc widened her eyes, sighed and shook her in pain as she remembered the memory. 

            Pleakley grinned.  "So, she's a fan of coffee?"

"Yep."

"Just like the little monster."  Pleakley said pointing to the ceiling.

"Monster?"  597 asked, scared, when she finally took her attention off the coffee.  Pleakley giggled nervously.

"Did I say monster?"

"He didn't mean monster."  Zurc said.

"No, I didn't say monster.  I meant…"

"He meant…uh."

"Mosquitos."  Pleakley said quickly.

"Mosquitos?"  597 asked.

"Yeah, they are little monsters.  They like to bite their unsuspecting victims in the dead of night.  Evil little things they are…evil!  And they love me."  He answered in all seriousness.  "I'm not kidding.  Look, I've got five bites on my arm alone.

            597 paused and thought about Pleakley's answer.  "The mosquito monsters like coffee?"

            At that moment, Lilo walked in.  Zurc used the opportunity to change the subject.

"Lilo, good morning."

"Oh, Zurc and **597**, you're up?"  Lilo said strangely as if she wanted to signal to someone of their presents.  Stitch, who was following Lilo, heard her and climbed up the wall.  Zurc quickly took a peek in the hallway to see where Stitch was.

"Look, 597.  Lilo's awake."

"Good morning."  597 said in her language.

            As the kitchen conversations continued, Stitch crawled on the ceiling, into the living room and into the kitchen while everyone's back was turned.  He crawled on to the counter to the food Pleakley finished making.  Zurc noticed Stitch on the counter, and then looked at 597 to see if she was looking.  Pleakley turned to see what Zurc was looking at.  When he saw, he went dead silent.  As Lilo was talking to 597 she also saw Stitch on the counter eating the food.  When Stitch had his fill, he began to leave.  Lilo tried not to stare but 597 noticed she kept looking at something and turned around just as Stitch left.  Everyone was silent, waiting for 597's reaction.  Speck thought she saw something blue on the ceiling, and then it disappeared.  This wasn't strange.  Sometimes when she first wakes up her eyes flash random colors since, while she's sleeping, she dreams colors most of the time.  She attributes the flash of blue in that one spot to tired eyes.  She rubbed them and told them to wake up.  597 looked in the same spot and wondered what everyone was staring at.

"What is everyone looking at?"

"Nothing."  Everyone said in unison.

"Nothing? Liars." She said.

"How dare you call us liars.  Why would we do such a thing?"  Zurc said nervously.  "Well…if you must know… uh, we were looking at how the light from their star was coming through the window.  The reason we said nothing was because…because it wasn't an important thing."  Zurc said, crossing her arms.  Everyone agreed.  597 was slightly confused.

*I could see why Zurc would be looking at the starlight, because she likes sparkly things, but why would the Earthlings stop and stare at something the see everyday?*

            Zurc saw the confused look on 597's face and didn't want her asking anymore questions.  So, she changed the subject again.

"So, Pleakley, how about breakfast?"

"Oh, yeah."  Pleakley turned to the dishes and saw the lack of food.  "Uh, it looks like I didn't make enough for everybody.  I'll make more."

            597 thought a moment and realized that before everybody was staring there was a lot more food.  Now, there wasn't as much.  

*Another strange happening that doesn't make sense.  Totally and completely weird.* 597 thought.  Pleakley quickly whipped up another batch of food.  597 sat down to eat and Lilo sat next to her.

"Hey, do you want to go outside and play after we eat?"  She asked 597.

"Zurc?"  She asked hopefully.

"Well…I suppose, but you have to stay with Lilo.  If I catch you alone…"

            Zurc didn't need to finish.  597 knew what would happen.  She and Lilo ate quickly and put their dishes in the sink.  Lilo told 597 to wait in the living room because she forgot to make her bed.  597 nodded and waited.  Lilo went up to her room and saw Stitch staring out the window.

"Stitch, 597 and I are going outside.  Wanna come?  This could be your chance to see her face."

            Stitch nodded and hopped off the bed.

"Now, wait till we leave.  Then, follow us, okay?"

"Yep."  Stitch said.  Lilo went down the elevator and to the living room.  Stitch wasn't too far behind.  He followed them out.  Zurc didn't see Stitch follow them because she was talking to Pleakley.

"So, you didn't tell 597 about the little monster?"

"No, I'm scared what might happen to her.  She might want to leave."

"The key word there is "might".  Zurc, it's not fair to the little monster.  I mean, he lives here and you're making him pretend that he doesn't.  That's not right.  He has to walk on the ceilings now…Not that he doesn't do that normally, but still, you're not letting him walk on the floor."

"I know.  I'll try to do it tonight, or at least try to."

"That's the spirit.  Now, how about some coffee, huh?"  Pleakley got up and went to the counter.

"Yes, that would be lovely."

            At that moment, Jumba walked in.  

"Good morning, sweet sunshine."  He said giving Zurc's shoulders a tiny squeeze. "Good morning, little one-eyed one."

"Good morning, Jumba."  Zurc giggled.

"Morning, Jumba.  Coffee?"

"No, thank you."

            They began to talk about how their nights went and such.  Jumba also asked if 597 knew about 626.  She explained her reasons to him and they talked about strategies to tell her.  

            Meanwhile, outside, Lilo and 597 were walking around the woods by the house.  After a while of walking, 597 began to pant from being so hot.  They rested for a bit then continued.  597 found some big leaves and long grass.  She waited till Lilo's back was turned and made a dress.  She slipped the dress over her outfit and turned to Lilo.

"Hey, Lilo, look."

            Lilo turned around and saw 597 posing in the dress.

"You like?"  597 asked jokingly.  Lilo giggled.

"It's you.  It really is."  Lilo said.  597 giggled, too.  Then she heard something rustling in the brushes.  She thought it was a wild animal.  So, she jumped behind Lilo.

"What's wrong?"  She asked.

"There's something over there."  597 whimpered, while pointing to the bush."

"What?  You heard a noise?"  Lilo asked, not exactly catching what she said.

"Yea."

            Lilo slowly walked over to the brushes and looked through them.  She didn't see anything behind the bushes but she did see a blue ear sticking out from behind a tree.  Lilo grinned and walked back to 597.

"Don't worry.  It must have been a falling stick or something.  There's nothing there."

"Nothing?" 597 asked nervously.

"Nope, absolutely and completely nothing."  Lilo paused and watched 597's reaction.  She began to relax.  "Why don't you go and see for yourself?"  She suggested, hoping she could help Stitch catch a glimpse of 597.

            597 shook her head.  She wanted to stay right where she was.  Lilo tried again to encourage her to go see, but she stayed put.

            Stitch stepped out from behind the tree and moved closer to the bushes.  He was more careful this time not to make any noise.  Stitch slowly lowered a branch and peeked through.  597 had her back to him.  He grunted in frustration.  No sooner had he done that, another noise came from behind him.  He turned around and switched his eyes to heat sensory mode.  Stitch saw the outline of…**379**!

*OH, GREAT!  Of all the time to show up, you do it **NOW**.* He thought as he snuck around to a set of bushes closer to Lilo.  Stitch tugged on her dress and she turned to him when 597 looked away.

"379." He whispered.

"379?  Where?"  She whispered back.  Stitch pointed.

"He's close."

"Okay, you keep an eye on him.  Don't let him get away.  I'll get 597 inside."

"Okay."  Stitch ducked back into the bushes and followed 379 as he waited for Lilo.  Lilo walked to 597.  "I think we should go inside now."

"Huh?"

"I think I heard a wild squirrel near by and they're always trouble."  Lilo lied.  597 gasped and stepped closer to Lilo.  Lilo grinned.  "Like I said, I think we should go inside for now."

"Yea, yea, yea." 597 said quickly.

            They both went inside and 597 hid behind a pillow on the couch.

"What should we do?"

"Uh.  You stay here.  I'm going to try to make it go away."  Lilo said, heading to her room and grabbing her back-pack.  Jumba restocked it with a 379 catching gadget.  Lilo soon reappeared in the living room.  597 was still trying to hide.

"I'll be back soon."  Lilo said opening the door.  "Bye, oh, if Nani, Jumba, or Pleakley ask where I am, tell them I'm fighting evil with Stitch.  It's a special code.  Stitch isn't a person or an experiment….  It's just a code, okay?  Bye."  Lilo left.

"Bye, be careful!"  597 yelled after her.

            Lilo ran down the stairs and called out to Stitch.  379 ran passed her followed by a trail of ash followed by Stitch.

"Stitch!"  She yelled.  Stitch looked back and saw Lilo running up to him.  "Jumba put a new cartridge thingy in the blaster gun.  It's a net that digs into the ground that 379 can breathe through but the ashes can't come out.  He also gave as a remote control. So, we can make the spikes come together and tie.  That way, we can catch him from a distance and we won't get any ashes on us."  Lilo was nearly out of breath when she finished explaining.

            Stitch took the gun, aimed it, and fired at 379.  379 stopped, turned around and blew fire on it, burning it, before it could catch him.  The ashes from the net fell right on him.  

*More ammo for me*.  379 thought, as he laughed and scurried away.

            Stitch aimed again and pulled the trigger.  Nothing came out of the gun.  Stitch looked at it.  The cartridge was empty.

"**ONLY ONE?!**"  Stitch yelled angrily.

"There was only one shot, Stitch?"  Lilo asked, confused.

"Yea."  Stitch said extremely frustrated.

"Uh oh, I don't have another cartridge and 379 is getting away."

            Stitch growled and began to stomp back to the house.  He threw the gun over his shoulder and it landed at Lilo's feet.  She picked it up and put it in her bag.

"Hey Stitch, you know what?"  She asked.

"What?"  He answered tiredly.

"I think I'll call him Cinder.  What do you think?"

"Whatever."

"Hey, are you mad?"

"What makes you say that?" 

"Stitch, you can be mad if you want to, but that's no excuse to be sarcastic and rude."

"Sorry."  He said.  He was about to go inside the house.

"Watch out, Stitch.  597 was in the living room when I left.  I don't know if she's still there."

            Stitch grunted again in frustration. * First, I don't get to eat breakfast with the family. Next, I don't get to see what 597 looks like. Then, I loose 379…er…  Cinder…, **again.  Now, I can't go through the front door without worrying about 597.  Wow, today has been really annoying so far and if it doesn't get better then I'll have to punch something.* He thought as he scanned the room with his heat sensory vision.**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter 7 there you go and before you know it chapter 8 will be at your feet a-waitin' to be read.  I have appeased the small voices in my head.  Well, it's the voices in my head or it's the little leprechaun the lives on my shoulder.  I don't know, one of the two.

I'm really sorry about this chapter…It really sucked and I didn't enjoy writing it.

Oh and look at this…It looks like a list of stuff that will appear in the next chapter…Who would have guessed?  A map, a note, a pretty face, a pen, googley eyes, numbers, and finally, David's butt.

Please review.  I'll see you all later.  Oh and if you have some extra time…I began another story.  It's called Stitch, Sakura, and Baila.  Check it out.  **SYL!!!!!!!!!  (again)**


	8. Chapter 8 Wow, so that's what she looks ...

You have now entered the realm of Daytime1105am……Have funJ.

Things I own, read 'em and weep.597-A, 597-B, Zurc DeAlba, 379, and the various letters of the Spanish alphabet. 

One quick note,*blah, blah* this means thought. "blah, blah" this means speech 

Now a final note before you read the story……..  Read the next line.

So, sit back, relax, read, review, and enjoy the eight chapter of…..…… Trust and Love

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

            Meanwhile, inside, 597 was at Zurc's side in their room. 

"What happened to Lilo?"  Zurc asked.

"She went to go fight evil or something."  She answered.

"What?  Did you just say she was fighting evil?"

"Yea."

            Zurc stopped and thought for a moment, and then she smiled.  "Oh, I get it."  She realized Lilo was out catching experiments.

"Get it?"  597 asked.

            Zurc wanted to change the subject.  "Uh, 597, Jumba told me you saw the Crab Nebula."

"Yep."

"You know, you don't have that star system on your maps.  Do you want to do a mapping session tonight?"

"Yea!"  597 said excitedly.  "Can Lilo come?"

"Sure, she can.  We'll do it after sunset.  How does that sound?"

            597 cheered and then heard the door open and close.

"Lilo."  597 whispered.  She ran out and down the stair to the living room.  597 paused for a second.  She saw a blue flash go into the kitchen and thought she really saw something that time.  597 walked into the kitchen, but only saw a kitchen, nothing out of the ordinary.  Little did she know, a certain blue experiment was hiding right above her.  Stitch held his breath. 

"What are you looking at, 597?"  Lilo asked, walking up to her.

"Nothing."  She took one last look around, then turned and took Lilo's hand.  "Come with me." 

597 took Lilo to her room.  Zurc talked with Lilo about their plans for tonight.  She asked Lilo where a good spot was to see the stars.  She thought a minute and said the roof was a great place.  Zurc took some gadgets and went to the roof, through the window in Lilo and Stitch's room. 

Stitch was in Jumba's room asking him what was he thinking putting only one shot in the blaster.  Jumba explained that the cartridge was only a prototype and he wasn't expecting 626 to miss.  Stitch nearly snapped at Jumba for saying that. 

"I didn't miss!  I never miss.  Cinder burned the net before it caught him." 

            Jumba took down all this information and began drawing designs for a new net.  Stitch left the room and went to the kitchen to get a soda.  He looked out the window.  It was beginning to get dark.  Stitch grabbed the soda and went to his room.  As he finished his soda, he hopped on his bed, threw his head on the pillow, and began thinking about 597.  He wondered about what she looked like and the curiosity was killing him.  Plus, Lilo telling him how cute she was really wasn't helping.  Stitch rubbed his nose in the pillow and frowned.  The wonderful scent the kept him company last night was fading.  He got an idea.

            Stitch went towards Zurc's room and listened at the door.  No one was in there.  He opened the door and went in.  Stitch sniffed around.  The air was thick with 597's feminine scent.  He felt himself become warm all over and then chilled by shivers up his spine.  It was an awesome sensation. He never felt this before and he loved it.  Stitch stopped focusing on the scent and looked around.

*There has to be something I can take that won't be missed.*

            He looked toward 597's bed.

*Her bed.*

            Stitch walked over to it and lied down.  He buried his face in her pillow and sighed in relaxation.  Then, Stitch became frustrated.

*This creature, who has been letting off this breathtaking scent, has been walking around the house and I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN A GOOD LOOK AT HER.* He thought.

            Stitch sat up and looked toward his feet.  There was a blanket.  He snatched it and went back to his room.

*She may notice it's missing but I don't care.  This is one of our blankets and there are plenty more where this came from.*

            Stitch hid the blanket under his pillow and saw a note next to it.  It was from Lilo and it said that she and Zurc were on the roof stargazing and that he should come and hang out with them.  Stitch looked around and saw the open window.  He climbed through it and saw Lilo and Zurc…and 597.  Stitch gasped and jumped back into the room.  Lilo saw and called out to him.

"Hey Stitch, come on over!"  She yelled.  He slowly poked his head out.

"Don't worry 626.  She can't hear, see, or feel you!"  Zurc added.

            Stitch crawled onto the roof and over to everybody.  597 had her back to Zurc and her head down.  Zurc was poking her back what looked like a pen and looking through a small telescope.

"So, you can see the whole Crab Nebula with that thing?"  Lilo asked.

"Yep, and this pen sends a tiny little shock to the base of 597's hair and makes it change color.  On her maps, stuff in space is dark purple and empty space stays lavender.  That 's how I input maps into her."

"Doesn't that hurt?"  Stitch asked, sitting in front of 597.

            Zurc thought a moment.  "No, 597 says it doesn't hurt.  Then again, she can't feel anything in this state."

"Nothing?"  He asked, thinking about doing something.

"Nope…Nothing."  Zurc grinned venturing a pretty good guess at what Stitch was thinking.

            Stitch looked at 597.  He still couldn't see her face.  Her head was down and her hair was covering her face.  Stitch extended his hand and lifted her chin.  Zurc and Lilo were watching him as he pushed her hair back and got his first look at her.  His eyes widened.  He never saw a more beautiful creature.  He held her face in his hands and tried to memorize her delicate features.

*Lilo saying she was cute must have been the understatement of the century.* He thought.  At that moment, he had an urge hug her, hold her and never let her go.  Zurc and Lilo smiled at each other.  As Stitch stared into 597's face, her eyes began to open.  Stitch gasped and wasn't sure if he should leave.  Zurc looked up when she heard Stitch gasp.

"What happened, 626?  Did her eyes just open?"

"Yea." Stitch said nervously.

"Don't worry about that.  It's just a reflex.  Her eyes are open but she can't see."  Zurc sighed.  ", like a certain evil genius experiment creator."  She said under her breath.  Stitch heard it and gave Zurc a curious look.  She shook her head at him as if to tell him to forget it.  "If you want to see something interesting, look into her eyes."  Zurc continued.

            Lilo and Stitch looked into her eyes.  Stitch saw eternity, but Lilo noticed a bunch of 0's and 1's running across her eyes.

"What is that?"  Lilo asked in awe.

"It's called binary.  It's a special code that computer and experiments translate information into.  It's easier for them to read and they can hold more in formation."  Zurc answered.

"Wow, no wonder you can your cousins talk in that funny language."  Lilo said looking at Stitch for a reaction.  He didn't give one.  In fact, Stitch didn't even hear her.  He had a small smile on his face as he starred into 597's gorgeous eyes.

"STITCH!"  Lilo yelled.  He jumped and looked around.

"626, are you with us?"  Zurc giggled.

"Oh, sorry."  Stitch began.  At that moment, a call came from inside the house.

"Lilo and whoever else is up there, dinner's ready!"  Nani yelled.

"Okay, we're coming."  Lilo yelled back.  She turned to everybody.  "Let's go." 

"You two go.  597 and I are going to stay and finish this map."  Zurc said, returning her attention to 597's back.

"Oh, wait.  Stitch we didn't give 597 a name.  We can't go yet."  Lilo walked over to 597.  "Okay, you're a colorful experiment that makes maps.  You can be all the colors of the rainbow, but most of the time you a light purple.  You have a small dark purple star on your back, but when you make maps you have tiny spots.  Tiny spots, like…"  Lilo trailed off, looking for the word.

"Speck."  Stitch said.  Lilo looked at him and he pointed to 597's back.  She went over to look.

"Yea, they do look like tiny specks.  That's what we'll call her, Speck."

            Zurc giggled.  "That's a really cute name.  Good idea, 626." 

"Thanks."  He said and thought, *A really cute name for a really cute girl.*

"Okay, now we can go inside.  Buhbye Zurc.  Bye Speck."  Lilo said, hopping into her room.

"Bye Zurc."  Stitch picked up Speck's chin again and pushed the hair out of her face.  "Bye…Speck."  He took another good look at her, because he didn't know when he was going to get another chance to see that breathtaking face. 

Soon after, he went inside.  Lilo was waiting for him with a big smile on her face.  Stitch looked at her as if to say, "What are you smiling about?"

"You think Speck is very pretty, don't you?"  Lilo asked, a bit tauntingly.

"She's cute."  Stitch said trying to sound indifferent.

"Oh no, I saw you.  You had googlely eyes when you looked at her.  I've seen those eyes before.  Nani had them when she saw David's butt the first few times.  You also didn't pay attention to anything else when you looked at her face and into her eyes.  It was like when someone gets hypnotize.  You think she's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, right?"

            Stitch didn't want to answer.  "Uh…dinner, Lilo."  He said eager to change the subject. 

"Uh huh. Stitch, I see what you're trying to do.  You can't fool me.  Nani does the same thing whenever I ask her where babies come from."  Lilo stood there with her arms crossed.  Stitch was a bit uncomfortable at the moment and Lilo was beginning to see that.  She sighed.  "Okay, we'll go eat dinner, but afterwards we are going to have a talk."  Lilo walked to the elevator pad.  Stitch sighed in relief and followed her.

            Later that night, after Speck and Zurc finished the mapping; they went into the kitchen to have a snack and then went to their rooms.  As they went to their room they passed Lilo and Stitch's room.

            Nothing was really going on up there.  Lilo and Stitch didn't have that talk, but Lilo didn't forget.  She thought about bringing it up another time when Stitch was ready to talk.   

            Meanwhile in Speck's and Zurc's room, Zurc was toying with ideas about how to tell 597 about Stitch. 

*Maybe I should just tell her, use the direct approach.* Zurc looked over to Speck. 

She was play wrestling with her pillow and pouncing on it on Zurc's bed.  That made Zurc smile.

"597, honey."  Zurc began.  Speck looked up from biting her pillow and squeaked to acknowledge her.

"I have to tell you something…"  Zurc spoke slowly as if to ease the words to Speck.   "… something about… 626."

            When those numbers hit Speck's ears, a fear shot up though her spine.  She whimpered and hid under Zurc's blankets.  597 began shivering as she poked her head out and looked around.  Zurc looked at her creation cower at the mere mention of his number.  She didn't have the heart to tell her she was living with him.

"Wha-What about him?

"Oh nothing."  She lied.  "I forgot what I was going to say."  She giggled nervously.

            Speck crawled out from under the covers and began wrestling with her pillow again.  Zurc shook her head in disappointment.  She couldn't believe she couldn't tell her experiment about 626.  As she thought of what to do now, her eyes wandered to Speck's bed.

"Hey, where's your blanket, 597?"

"I don't know."

"I'll go get you another one."  Zurc sighed.  She walked into the hallway and to Jumba's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard from inside.

"Hi Jumba."  Zurc said walking in with no smile.

"Zurc, good evening.  What is wrong?  Is something mattering?"

"Yeah, Jumba, I can't tell 597 about 626.  She's so scared.  It breaks my heart to see her that way.  So, what are you doing?"

"I am making better net for experiment catching for 626 and little girl.   About telling 597, what if you did not tell 597 about 626?  What is worst thing that is to be happening?"

"Oh, I don't know.  Maybe, instead of telling her, I should have them meet?"  Zurc suggested.

"That would be interesting to watch.  Scare living daylights out of 597 but interesting to be watching."

"Hmm."  Zurc began thinking.  Then, she remembered something.  "Oh, do you know where I could get another blanket for 597?"

"She is needing another blanket?  Wow, she is very cold."

"Oh no, no, she isn't but the blanket that she had last night is missing."

"Really?......Strange."

"Yea."

"Well, anyways I will get you other blanket.  Oh, speaking about getting you things, I have present for you."  Jumba said tauntingly.

            A smile appeared immediately on Zurc's face.  "Really?  Oh, tell me what it is.  You know it's going to keep me up all night trying to figure it out."

"No, nope.  I am not telling you and there is nothing you could be saying or doing to change my mind."

            Zurc stopped and then got an idea.  She puckered her bottom lip and put on Puppy dog eyes.  "Puh-leeeeze."  She said, sweetly.  Zurc gave Jumba a hug and said it again slower.  Jumba held her at arms length.

"Oh no, Zurc, I am remembering this.  You were pulling this move all the time when we were working on experiments.  You got me to tell you about experiments.  My wife hated you for that. And you got to do your own experiment and keep her."

"I hated your wife, anyway.  I'm glad you went your separate ways.  Now, can you please tell me?"  Zurc began rubbing his head and nuzzling him.

            Jumba began thinking and thought if he played his cards right he can get her to kiss him.  He began refusing again.  Zurc giggled.  She knew what Jumba wanted.  Zurc kissed him on the cheek, just to torture him.  She was going to play hard to get.

*Close enough.* Jumba thought.

"Okay, goodness you are like siren from Earth folklore."  Jumba said, semi-seriously.  Zurc laughed and he sighed.  "Okay, follow me, you cutie." 

            She jumped and cheered.  Jumba couldn't help but smile.  They walked downstairs and into the living room. Jumba turned on the light and a mirror was leaning against the side of the couch by the doorway.  It was a very simple and elegant.

"Oh, Jumba it's beautiful."

"I saw it in window of shop and was thinking how it would be nice addition to your room.  Surfer boy, David, helped me bring it home."

"Yea, it would be a nice addition to the room but why is it down here?"

"Because big reflecting glass is very heavy and surfer boy had only enough time and strength to help carry it to living area.  He said tomorrow afternoon, we move it to room."

"Oh okay, I can't wait till tomorrow.  Thank you soooo much, Jumba."  Zurc kissed him on the cheek a bit longer this time.  Jumba's cheeks began to redden a bit.

"Uh, before I am forgetting, let me get you blanket for 597."

            They went upstairs. Jumba gave Zurc a blanket and, not long after, 597 had it.  Soon, everyone went to bed.

            Well as you can guess that's the end of the chapter.  I'm not going to say too much down here today because I'm tired.  This chapter took forever to right, but I thought it was cute.

Faith- Thanks for reviewing…Are you FEW?  I just want to make sure.

Mostextremeprincess- in my story I mentioned that Stitch had a crush but it didn't work out.  Don't worry, if you like Angel she's coming up in the sequel.  Also, I don't really get the other half of your review.  What about chapter three?  And I like that group's song about inspector gadget, but I've never heard the song you mentioned.  Sorry.

Okay list time…Stitch's reflection, a scream, some running, some shivering, that stupid mirror, and an accident.  And all this can be yours when you read the next chapter of Trust and Love.


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting, she's so cute

I am Daytime1105am and I speak of stories.  You are ordered to enjoyJ.

Things I own, read 'em and weep.597-A, 597-B, Zurc DeAlba, 379, and the various letters of the Spanish alphabet.  

One quick note,*blah, blah* this means thought. "blah, blah" this means speech  

Now a final note before you read the story……..  Read the next line.

So, sit back, relax, read, review, and enjoy the nine chapter of…..…… Trust and Love

            The next morning, Stitch woke up and noticed that during the night he wrapped himself with Speck's blanket instead of his own.  He looked over to Lilo and saw she was still asleep.  Stitch hid the blanket quickly just in case she woke up.  A moment afterwards he heard his tummy rumble.  He looked at the time.

*It's still early.  Everyone should still be asleep for a little while longer, just enough time for me to get a snack.*

            He hopped off his bed and headed downstairs.  At the same time, Speck woke up with a dry throat and a longing for a cup of water.  She got up and headed downstairs.  Stitch was already in the kitchen, looking for a snack, when he heard tiny footsteps nearing the kitchen.  He gasped and ran into the living room.  Stitch stood near the door way that led to the hallway.  He heard Speck go to the sink, get a cup and fill it with water.  When she finished, she began to make her trip back to the room and she noticed a big mirror in the living room.  

*Nice Mirror, but…what's that?*  Speck also noticed a blue version of herself with short hair in the reflection.  

After a few seconds of not hearing footsteps, Stitch wondered why Speck just stopped.  Then he looked in front of him and saw Speck's reflection looking straight at him.  Stitch gasped.  Speck rubbed her eyes, once again attributing the "blue version of herself" to the random color spasms in her eyes when she's tired.  Stitch took this opportunity to step aside so she couldn't see his reflection.  Speck finished rubbing her eyes and looked into the mirror again.  She saw nothing.  Stitch listened closely to hear if she left.

Speck turned and was about to head to her room, when something occurred to her.

*I don't usually see the same shade of blue three times in a row…  Strange…  Hmm, there's something familiar about that color.  Where have I seen it before?  Some of Jumba's experiments are that that kind of blue.*  She thought

            A shiver shot up Speck's spine.  *No, not some…  Only one…  NO… NO WAY…It-It can't be…*

            She kept repeating to herself that it couldn't be who she thought it was over and over.  Speck had to prove to herself that there wasn't anything there.  Stitch began to hear footsteps.

*Weird…the steps…aren't walking away…They're walking toward me!* 

            He quickly looked towards the doorway.  Speck was staring right at him.  Except for her widened eyes, she had a pretty blank stare.

*Uh oh.  Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag.*  Stitch thought.  *Maybe, I should say something.*

"Uh."  Stitch began.  "Hi."  He gave a small wave.

            Speck said nothing.  Her stare stayed the same.  As Stitch watched her, he noticed she was very slowly moving toward the bedrooms.  When most of her body was out of Stitch's sight, she bolted toward the room letting out a long scream.

            Lilo came downstairs just in time to see Speck run frantically passed her.  Lilo watched Speck run to the stairs, then she heard a noise toward the kitchen and looked.  Stitch stepped into the hallway.  Lilo yawned sleepily.

"She saw you?"  She asked, trying to wake up.

"Yea."  Stitch said shamefully and hesitantly.  Lilo walked over to him and gave him a hug.  

"Don't worry, Stitch.  It's okay.  It was bound to happen anyway."

            Speck opened the door to her room, rushed in and slammed it shut.  Zurc awoke.   She looked over to the door and saw Speck leaning up against it panting and shivering.

"What's wrong?"

"626!"  She yelled.  She crawled into Zurc's lap.  "Outside!"

"Oh no."  Zurc said a bit exhausted.  She picked up Speck and placed her aside, as she walked to the door. 

"NO!"  Speck yelled.

"Don't worry, 597.  It's not as bad as you think."  She said, leaving.  Speck crawled under the covers and shivered.

            Zurc walked into the hallway.  Everyone was standing out there, wondering why Speck screamed.  They all looked at Zurc as she came out.

"I'm really sorry 597 woke up everyone."

"She didn't really wake us up.  Pleakley and I were already wake when we heard little 597."  Jumba said.

"And I was coming downstairs."  Lilo mentioned.

            The bathroom door opened and Nani came out.  "What happened?  I heard someone scream."

"I'm sorry, Nani.  That was 597."  Zurc looked toward the bottom of the steps.

  Stitch was there with a concerned look on his face.

"597 saw 626."  Zurc continued.

            Everyone looked at Stitch.  He lowered his ears in shame.  "It was an accident."  Stitch said on his behalf.

"It's okay, 626.  I should have told her when I had the chance."  Zurc said, mentally kicking herself.

            Everyone started to talk about how they were going to handle the situation now.  As this was happening, Stitch looked towards Speck's room and wondered if she was okay.

            He crawled up the stairs and into the room.  Stitch looked around but didn't see Speck.  He did see a shivering ball under Zurc's blanket, though. Stitch hopped on to Zurc's bed and lifted the covers.  His insides felt like they melted.  He thought she looked absolutely adorable all scared and defenseless.  Stitch wanted to hug and hold her, and tell her everything's okay, but he knew he couldn't do that.  She wouldn't let him.

*Maybe, I should say something anyway.*  He thought.  "Calm down , Speck.  It's okay."  Stitch whispered.

            Speck looked up and screamed.  She ran out of the room, up Zurc's back, and into her arms.

"626…in there."  Speck said pointing and shivering.

            Zurc sighed.  "Come on, 597.  I have someone for you to meet."  She carried Speck back into the room.

I guess that's about it for now.  Tune in next time for the continuing adventures of Speck, Zurc, and Stitch in the next installment of Trust and Love.  Have a good evening, folks.

RedPurity- Number 1.  I love your new name.  Number 2. I apoligzes in advance if things don't work out the way you would like them BUT don't worry Equis does get mated and he does come to Earth.  If you see him acting very strangely and evilly, don't worry.  There's a reason for everything and this story is going to have a happy ending.  HAPPINESS ROCKS!  So, does tragedy…sometimes.  I'm writing a few sad stories but they are not that bad.   They are kind of "wow that could have gone better but at least the evil is gone" kind of thing.  You be the judge.  BUHBYE FOR NOW!! 

Oh wait I forgot the list.

*Ahem* ßclears throat.  A coffee shop, formal introduction, cookies, and some experimental greed.  Oh, the fun.

SYL!


	10. Chapter 10 Guess who

I am Daytime1105am and I speak of stories.  Oh dear…The voices in my head are yelling at me to start the story…I guess I should…Here goes.

Things I own and love (not the only things I love).597-A, 597-B, Zurc DeAlba, 379, and the various letters of the Spanish alphabet.  

One quick note,*blah, blah* this means thought. "blah, blah" this means speech  

Now a final note before you read the story……..  Read the next line.

Please, sit back, relax, read, review, and enjoy the tenth chapter of…………………………………………Trust and Love.

###########################################################################

Yesterday, before Speck saw Stitch, something familiar was happening to some familiar people.

"I can not believe my rodent retinas.  I do not see any experiment in my paws. Why is that you lame excuse of an offspring of a fish?!"  Yelled a gerbil-like…er…hamster-like creature.

            A very large and gray shark alien opened his mouth to speak in his defense but it was no use.  His name was Gantu and Dr. Hämsterviel was giving him his daily serving of verbal abuse.  It really wasn't his fault he couldn't catch an experiment.  Gantu was the former captain of the Galactic Alliance, but for some reason he was no match for Lilo and Stitch, who were experts at catching experiments by now.  Gantu apologized many times and tried to explain, but as usual it didn't work.  

At that moment, a chubby yellow experiment walked into the room with a bag of groceries.

"Hey Fish-face, you will not belief what I saw in the way back from the deli."  He said.

"Do you mind, 625?  I'm in a meeting."  Barked Gantu.

"Shut your fishy face and let him speak you incompetent minion."  Dr. Hämsterviel said a bit intrigued.  "As of late, he has been better at not getting me angry than you have."

"Thanks Doc.  I've been trying for the longest time to show him how better I am at stuff."  625 said.  

            Gantu rolled his eyes.

*That's pathetic.  He's never done anything in his life and he has the nerve to say that.* Gantu thought.

"Anyway,"625 continued.  "As I was saying-"

            He was cut off by an entrance of another experiment.  She was pink, had long slender antennas and very beautiful. 

"Is 625 back yet?  I'm hungry."  She said her beautiful voice slightly reverberating off the ship walls.

"Right here, cutie-patookie."  625 said tossing her a bag of popcorn he bought.

            She opened the bag and glared at him.  "I told you never to call me that."

"Please 625, my time is very valuable.  SO, STOP WASTING IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU SAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Dr. H yelled out.

"Oops, sorry fur ball. So, as I was saying, I saw a green plasma cruiser out side my cousin's and the little girl's house."

"Green Plasma cruiser?"  The Doc was thinking.  "What was the identification number?"

"11-Phi-Beta-Kappa-05."  625 responded.

"Aha!  That ship…I remember it.  It belongs to Dr. Zurc DeAlba.  Jumba's little girl friend."

"Hey, didn't she take an experiment?"  624 asked.

"Yea a real cutie too.  She might give you a run for your money, 624."  625 said, tauntingly.

"Oh, please…Like I care."  She took her bag of popcorn and left the room.

"625, please explain to me why you did nothing to get the experiment that YOU SAW!!"

Dr. H yelled.  

Gantu grinned.  *Finally, he's getting the tongue lashing and not me.*

"Hey, I had to get the groceries into the frig quickly.  How was I going to do that **and** try to catch one of my cousins?  I can't do that and I won't do that…  No thank you!" 

            Dr. Hämsterviel grunted in frustration.  "Is there no one who can be a decent minion and catch this experiment?"

"Sir, if I may say something in my defense, I would have caught that abomination, but the computer must be broken.   I've been waiting and I was not told that an experiment was activated."

"THAT EXPERIMENT WAS NEVER DEHYDRATED, YOU STUPID GRAY FINNED IDIOT!!  WELL…WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?! GO BRING ME THAT EXPERIMENT!"

            The screen that showed the rat's face shut down.  Gantu had his new assignment and he went to one of the other levels of his ship to get supplies.  Meanwhile, 625 went to go find 624.  He had to ask her who ate all the potato salad because he went to the frig and found the tub empty.

            He finally found her lounging in one of the rooms.

"Hey 4, I have to ask you something…"

            She put her hand up.  "Wait, I have to ask you something?  What else did you see when you saw the new experiment."

"What?  Are you trying to ask me if I saw Stitch acting differently?"  He said, trying to hint at something.  "In that case, yes I did.  He was all googley eyed.  Yep, he's really over you."

"Oh….Oh well, I didn't really like him anyway."  She said, indifferently.

"Oh yea, back in the lab you had a crush on another guy, right?  Oh what was his number?...973…739…"

"5, you idiot…  If there are only 626 of us, then why would you guess those numbers?"

"I know his number had a 9, a 3 and a 7 in it.  What was his number?"

"I'm not telling you.  I wanted to keep it a secret.  I still have no idea how you found out."

"I read your diary.  Good juicy stuff, man."

            That earned him punch in the face and a kick in the butt.

"Hey!  That hurt!"  He said after receiving his punishment.

"Oh are you going to tell me you didn't deserve that?  Go on.  Tell me you didn't deserve that.  See, what that gets you."

"Jeez temper, temper."

            624 sat down on her chair and leaned back.

"So, which on was it?  The scaredy cat or the wannabe?"

"The scaredy cat…The wannabe is still dehydrated."

"Oh, little 597-A.  I remember you well."  She thought out loud.

"Man, I remember too.  Her sister was so mean to her."

"Yea, but I think she changed.  I'm not sure though."  624 said, pensively.

"Well, old fish face looks like he's going to go in an experiment hunt.  This should be entertaining…Wanna come with?" 625 said, a bit excitedly.

"Nah, I'm tired and I'm in the mood to just relax."  She said, laying down on a nearby bed.

"Suit yourself."

            625 left the room and began to follow Gantu.  *Wow, sometimes, she's even lazier than me.*

****************************************************************************

Sorry end of the chapter.  More soon.  I love ya. 

VOID99- Wow, I can't believe you actually read this whole thing at once.  I would have ripped my eyes out or something.  Anyway, yes Equis is supposed to be kind of a jerk.  You should see what happens when he comes back into the story.  Yes she is scared of **everything**.  She's led a sheltered life.  What can I say?  Don't worry more soon.

DanMat6288 and Demon-girl-627- Here you go… Thanks for reminding me…I kind of forgot about them for a sec.

WoLfAmArOg- I have a question.  Has this been your penname or did you change it recently?  Thankx for the review and I'm glad you like my story.

Next chapter…stuff…stuff…and more stuff..  Bye bye…SYL!!!!


End file.
